Una navidad en México
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: Albert, perdió al amor de su vida, llega a México para rehacer su vida, qué pasará en México, Encontrará el amor.
1. Capitulo Uno

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo uno**

En la ciudad de Guadalajara, Jalisco, iban llegando a un rancho una familia, se veía agotada por el viaje, la carreta se detuvo a la entrada de la casa, fueron recibidos por el administrador.

Bajo primeramente un rubio, quien ayudo a su tía Elroy a bajar, después a una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos verdes. Atrás de ellos bajaron tres caballeros y por último un señor de cabellos negros y bigote, quien era el mentor del joven.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el administrador

-buenas tardes- saludaron todos

-¿Usted es el administrador Daniel Legan?

-Si, Señor, a sus órdenes- con una sonrisa fingida

-Bien, me presento, mi nombre William Albert Andrew, mi tía Elroy, mi hermana Pauna, mis sobrinos Alastair, Anthony y Archibald y el Señor George Jonhson, amigo mío.

-Bienvenidos, señores a su nueva casa-

-Le diré a mi mujer Sara que les muestre sus habitaciones, para que descansen-

-Si muchas gracias, Sr. Legan- Dijo la Tía

-Sr. Legan lo veo en una hora, por favor, necesito que me ponga al corriente de la situación del rancho. También para saber con cuanto personal contamos.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor sígame, les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo una mujer como de cuarenta y tantos años.

-Tía, espero que mi prometido pueda llegar, este lugar esta muy lejos, es otro país, no se porque mi hermano tuvo que comprar este rancho.

-Hija, pues para lo único que le alcanzo después de que tu padre dejara en banca rota a la familia y el muy cobarde se suicido-

-¡Tía!, como te atreves a habar así de papá, cuando él siempre vio por ti, tus hijos y tus nietos.

-Pues me atrevo, pues siempre fue un jugador empedernido, si no fuera por tu hermano que separo su herencia, gasto tu herencia y te quedaste sin dote; aún así, tu prometido acepto, porque William lo ayudo en sus negocios.

Sara, solo escuchaba – Madame, esta es su habitación; Señorita la habitación continua es la suya-

-Gracias, Sra. Legan- dijeron ambas mujeres.

-Jóvenes, por favor sígame- dijo Sara

Continuaron caminando y subieron al siguiente piso, -La puerta de la derecha es para el joven Anthony y la de la izquierda para el joven Alastair y la siguiente para el joven Archibald- Dijo Sara

-Gracias- dijeron los jóvenes

-Mi Lord su habitación es la del fondo, es la habitación principal- Dijo Sara

-¿Al Señor George, qué habitación le asignamos, mi Lord? No sabíamos que vendría un invitado más- comento Sara

-¿Quedan habitaciones en este piso, Sra. Legan?- Pregunto Albert

-Si, mi Lord, la que esta junto al joven Anthony-

-Bien, dele la habitación al Sr. Jonhson, por favor-

-Si, mi Lord- Dijo Sara

-Gracias- dijo George.

La familia se dispuso a descansar hasta que les dieran la indicación de la hora de la cena.

En la cocina, hablaban los señores Legan

-¡Diablos! Sara, esto no me la late bien, estos estirados nos traerán problemas, ese "mi Lord" y su amigo Jonhson me dan mala espina, tendremos mucho cuidado con ellos. En un rato le mostraré como quedo el rancho cuando el Señor González, era el dueño, desgraciado viejo, no me quiso vender el rancho.

-Si mi amor, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, pero la señorita, se ve que es una interesada, no le gusta vivir aquí-

-Eso es una ventaja, podrías decirle a tu hermano que venga y trate de conquistarla y nuestra bella hija puede conquistar al Lord, jajajajaja- Dijo Daniel y Sara se unió a su risa.

Una hora después Daniel le mostraba a Albert y George lo que quedaba del rancho.

-Pues como le decía, patrón, la semana pasada se robaron el ganado y los caballos, quemaron la caballeriza y los establos, tratamos de llegar, pero cuando vimos ya no quedaba nada.

Después de recorrer el lugar, Albert y George entraron a la casa, detrás de ellos Daniel.

-Sr. Legan, ¿con cuánto personal contamos tanto para trabajar en campo y aquí en casa?

-Pues con personal para trabajar en el campo, no contamos ya que no quedo mucho para la siembra y ganado.

-Aquí en casa solo estamos mi esposa, es la ama de llaves, Dorothy, es la que se encarga de la limpieza, la Sra. Lupe, es la cocinera y yo.

-Bien, nos encargaremos de eso, hay que ir al pueblo a poner letreros que se necesita gente para trabajar en el Rancho "El Nuevo Amanecer", que a partir de ahora así se llamará. Se puede retirar.

Una vez a solas-George hay que tener cuidado con el Sr. Legan, no me da buena espina, no ha sabido cuidar lo que dejo el Sr. González, mañana vamos al pueblo a la imprenta y comenzamos a contratar gente. Hombres y mujeres, les ofreceremos techo, comida y un buen salario. Pero antes tenemos que reconstruir parte de la hacienda-Dijo Albert

-¿Nos alcanzará con lo que traemos? - Pregunto George

-Si, tengo lo suficiente por el momento, recuerda que pusimos en venta las mansiones en Chicago, New York, California y Miami. Mas las casas de mi tía y de los muchachos, eso nos darán un buen capital -Comento Albert

-¿Cómo le harás para traer ese dinero? -Pregunto George.

-Luego te diré, acuérdate que las paredes oyen- Dijo Albert pues tenía la sospecha que el Sr. Legan estaba detrás de la puerta.

Y no se equivocaba-Estos son astutos, tendré que irme con cuidado- Pensó el Sr. Legan.

A la hora de la cena, estaban en el comedor todos reunidos- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, mi nombre es Guadalupe y soy la cocinera, ella es Dorothy y es la persona de servicio- dijo Lupe -Espero les guste lo que prepare- Y se retiró.

-Sabe rico- comentaron los muchachos.

-A mi no me gusta, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de comida que no sea la americana-Comento Pauna

-¡Basta. Pauna! Te acostumbrarás a comer esto, si no te gusta, no comas y puedes irte al pueblo a buscar un trabajo para que te des tus lujos, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus berrinches y aunque te quedes en esta casa, trabajaras al igual que los muchachos y George- dijo Albert muy molesto.

-Hijo, ¿yo también trabajaré? -Pregunto la Tía Elroy

-No tía, usted solo se dedicará a esta casa, voy a contratar a una muchacha para que sea su dama de compañía y la apoye en todo lo relacionado con usted y los gastos de la casa. Una vez que tenga contratados al personal, haré cambios.

Al día siguiente, George, Archie, Stear, Anthony y Albert, fueron al pueblo, llegaron a la imprenta y solicitaron unos panfletos para contratar gente, después fueron al almacén para hacer algunas compras.

-Buenos días caballeros, ¿en qué les puedo servir?-Pregunto el tendero, el Sr. Jiménez

-Buenos días señor, somos los nuevos dueños del Rancho "Nuevo amanecer" y le pedimos permiso si nos deja pegar algunos anuncios para contratar gente.

Además, requerimos de semillas, comida para ganado, caballos, madera, todo lo que se requiere para el Rancho, ¿Usted puede ayudarnos?

-Mi distinguido caballero, también requerirán de ropa, pues con esa fina que traen no les durara ni un día- Dijo sonriendo el señor- Ahora mismo tomo su pedido y se los envío, hoy mismo y lo demás en una semana, ¿le parece bien?

Una vez hecho el pedido, los muchachos subieron todo a la carreta, George y Albert iban saliendo del almacén cuando el rubio vio a alguien que se le hizo conocido, cuando trato de ir hacia ella- ¡Tío! Ya terminamos, nos vamos adelantando- Comento Stear- Albert solo asintió y cuando volteo ya no vio a la mujer.

-¿Todavía piensas en ella?- Pregunto George

-Si, es más creí verla, este lugar me va a volver loco- Dijo Albert

-Yo no la conocí en persona, solo me dijiste que era hermosa y rubia.

-Bueno vamos al rancho, mi tía y Pauna han de estar desesperadas y mañana voy a ir con los muchachos al lugar que nos recomendó el Sr. Jiménez para comprar el ganado, caballos y demás animales para el rancho. Te quedas para contratar a la gente, quiero que pongas énfasis a la muchacha para que se quede con mi Tía, por favor.

-Claro, Albert lo haré con gusto, para tu hermana ¿también le contratarás?

-No, George, para ella le voy a dejar a Dorothy, así que contrata muchachas o muchachos para la limpieza.

-Recuerda que van a venir los trabajadores del Sr. Jiménez para la reconstrucción de las caballerizas y establos.

-No, se me ha olvidado George, el Sr. Jiménez fue muy amable-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo dos**

En una humilde casita cerca del rancho, vivía Candy, una rubia de cabellos rizados, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la leche -Abuelito, mira encontré este anuncio, para trabajar en el Rancho "Nuevo amanecer", recuerdas el que era del Sr. González-dijo la rubia

-Si, mi niña, lo recuerdo perfectamente, lástima que tuvo que vender, si no todavía estaríamos trabajando ahí- dijo el anciano

-Abuelito, tu ya no puedes trabajar, yo vendré en mis ratos libres a verte y a mi pequeño bebé- Dijo Candy cargando a un bebé rubio con ojos azules y gordito de unos cuatro meses.

-Ya regrese, mi niña- traje lo que me pediste, ¿sabes? Vi letreros donde solicitan personal para trabajar en el rancho- Dijo la señora

-Si, Tita, ya lo sé, mañana voy a ir, tú te quedas con Abuelito y con Kenrick.

Al día siguiente Albert y los muchachos se fueron al pueblo cercano con un ganadero para comprar.

Albert envió a los señores Legan a la capital para traer algunas cosas necesarias para amueblar el rancho. Para evitar que se metieran en la contratación.

George empezó contratando a los jornaleros, después a los caballerangos y ganaderos y por último al personal que trabajaría en la casa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto George

-Soy Paz Pérez, señor- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué experiencia tiene?

-Yo lavo y plancho ropa, señor

-Queda contratada

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Francisco Pérez, señor

-¿Eres familiar de Paz?

-Sí, señor, es mi hermana

-¿Qué experiencia tienes?

-Limpieza, señor

-Muy bien, quedas contratado

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Candice White, señor

George, se quedó sorprendido pues Candy le contesto en inglés, volteo a verla y le pregunto- ¿Tú no eres de aquí? –

-No, señor, yo nací en Chicago pero hace un año, vine con mis abuelitos a vivir aquí-Contesto Candy

-¿Hablas también español?

-Si señor hace casi un año lo aprendí.

-¿Qué experiencia tienes, jovencita?

-Lo que usted me ponga hacer lo hare con gusto, ya me acostumbre, trabaje en el campo, en el granero, limpieza de la casa, ayudante de cocina, se leer y escribir, mi señor-

-Es la que necesita Madame Elroy- Pensó George.-Bien quedas contratada como personal de confianza, serás la dama de compañía de la Madame.

-Es más tu empiezas hoy mismo. Al igual que los demás vivirás aquí, se te pagara un poco más por ser de confianza. ¿Entendido?- Pregunto George al ver que Candy ponía una cara de preocupación.

-Sabe señor, yo tengo una casa cerca de aquí, me gustaría ir y venir pues mis abuelitos no los puedo traer, además tengo un bebé de cuatro meses.

-¡Vaya, me sorprendes! Y ¿tú esposo?-Pregunto George

-Soy madre soltera, mi señor, el papá de mi hijo, ni siquiera se enteró. Pues tuvimos que venirnos pronto, porque el papá de él, me amenazo que a mi abuelito lo metería en la cárcel si no me alejaba de ellos. Conocimos al Señor González y nos ofreció trabajo y nos trajo con él.

-Entonces, ¿conoces cómo funciona el Rancho?

-Sí, mi señor, el sr. González me enseño más o menos, su hija se enteró e hizo todo lo posible para llevárselo, no dejo que levantará el Rancho y después empezaron los robos dentro y fuera de la casa. Hasta que el señor acepto irse con su hija.

-Está bien, pero empiezas hoy mismo, ve a tu casa y regresa en una hora, para presentarte a madame Elroy.

-Sí, mi señor, con permiso-Candy se fue feliz.

-Esta jovencita es la indicada para Madame Elroy y también para mi muchacho, pero lástima tiene un hijo.-Pensó George.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba la Tía, quién estaba revisando las alacenas e inventariando lo que tenían.

-Bien, Guada…gua… ¿Tienes otro nombre? –Pregunto ya desesperada.

-Sí, señora, me puede decir Lupe-

-¿Loupe?- pregunto la tía.

-Sí, señora- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, ya quedo todo inventariado, tu disponer de la comida, pues mi sobrino decir que acostumbrarnos a la comida de aquí.

-Si lo desea, mi señora, puedo aprender a preparar comida del lugar de donde ustedes vienen, aquí trabajo una jovencita que era de Chicago y me enseño algunas recetas.

-¡Oh! Pues traer tú, a esa moushasha.- dijo emocionada la tía

-Madame, le tengo noticias, ya contrate a la muchacha que será su dama de compañía, ella viene de Chicago-Comento George

-Señor, ¿es la señorita Candy White?- Pregunto Lupe

-¿Usted la conoce?-Pregunto intrigado George

-Sí, señor, le comentaba a la Madame que trabajo aquí y ella nos enseñó a preparar comida de allá. Comentó Lupe.

-Sí, George, le decía a Luope que fuera por ella, pero ¿dices que será mi dama de compañía?-Pregunto Elroy

-Sí, madame, está calificada para serlo, solo que no puede quedarse a vivir dentro de la propiedad, es la única que entrará y saldrá todos los días- Comento George

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- Pregunto Elroy

-Pues vive con sus abuelos y además tiene un hijo de cuatro meses de nacido-dijo el pelinegro

-¡¿Un hijo?! Y ¿cómo es posible que su esposo la deje trabajar?-

-La señorita Candy es madre soltera- comento George

-Su hijo es muy hermoso, madame y ella es buena trabajadora, aprende rápido-dijo Lupe

-Ya no debe de tardar en regresar, para presentársela, madame, si no le gusta la colocamos en otro lado y sigo buscando a la indicada.

-Buenas tardes, señor Johnson, ya regrese como usted me lo pidió- Dijo Candy

La Tía Elroy, la vio de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta que era muy hermosa, educada y se veía de buena cuna, aunque no lo era, vestía humildemente pero limpia.

-Madame Elroy, le presento a Candice White- dijo George

-¡Bienvenida, Srita. White! Acérquese por favor-Pido la tía

Candy se acercó con sorpresa-Es un placer conocerla Madame Elroy- E hizo una reverencia.

-Tienen razón George y Loupe, es la indicada-Comentó feliz la Tía.

Camino al pueblo más cercano iban los muchachos platicando sobre las hermosas damas que habían visto el día anterior en el parque frente al almacén general. Albert solo los escuchaba divertido.

-Vieron a la hermosa morena de ojos azules, que iba acompañada de las dos chicas por cierto…¿cómo eran?- dijo Archie

-¡Ay! Hermano como se nota que te gusto esa muchacha que no te fijaste como eran, jajajajaja- Rieron Stear y Anthony

-Pues yo le pregunte a Roumulo, quienes eran y me dijo que la morena es Annie, la de lentes es Patricia son hermanas y la otra morena es Caurolina y es la maestra del Pueblo-Comento Anthony.

-¡Paty!-suspiro- esa me gusto -dijo Stear- espero que a ti no te haya gustado ¿eh? Anthony

-¡Cómo crees, hermano!, a mí me gusto Caurolina- Comento Anthony.

-Muchachos, hemos llegado al Rancho "Hermanos Arizmendi".

-Buenos días, buscamos al señor Ramiro Arizmendi, nos envía el señor Jiménez-Dijo Albert al que creyó el capataz del rancho.

-Buenos días, señor Andrew, soy Ramiro- Era un joven más o menos de la edad de Albert, alto moreno y de buen físico.

-Mi padre lo espera, por favor pasen- indicándoles el camino a la casa.

Continuará….

Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a continuar. Les mando un gran abrazo. Bendiciones

Coqui Andrew.


	3. Una navidad en México capitulo tres

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo tres**

Entraron a una hermosa hacienda, los llevo hasta la sala con muebles de madera de buen gusto, -Padre, llegaron los Señores Andrew- El señor Pedro Arizmendi y su esposa Jovita Ortiz de Arizmendi voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, Albert se sorprendió al ver la pareja se notaba que eran de buen abolengo europeo.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron los Andrew cortésmente

-Buenas tardes, caballeros- dijo el matrimonio- Pasen por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Quién viene hacer negocios conmigo? Pregunto don Armando

-Yo, señor Arizmendi, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, el Señor Jiménez me dio sus datos, pues me dijo que usted contaba con los mejores caballos y ganado, me gustaría comprar algunos ejemplares.

-¿Es usted americano?- pregunto Don Pedro

-Nací en Escocia, Don Pedro, pero crecí en la ciudad de Chicago, estos caballeros son mis sobrinos, vivimos en la hacienda que antes pertenecían al Sr. González, junto a mi tía Elroy, mi hermana Pauna y mi socio George Johnson. Ahora el nuevo nombre de la Hacienda "Nuevo Amanecer".

-¿Son hijos de su hermana?-Pregunto Doña Jovita

-No, mi señora, son nietos de mi Tía Elroy, su hija falleció junto a su esposo en un accidente ferroviario. Mi hermana está comprometida, esperamos que en unos meses más venga su novio para ver los detalles de la boda.

-Para ser americano-escoces habla muy bien el español- dijo Don Pedro

-Sí, domino algunos idiomas, fue parte de mi educación, Don Pedro, ¿puedo llamarlo así?- Pregunto Albert

-Claro que si muchacho, ven vamos a las caballerizas para que veas, ¿en qué has pensado invertir en el cultivo?- Mientras se dirigían a las caballerías

-He pensado en el maíz y trigo. Pero me dicen que por ahora el cultivo del agave es bueno para producir Tequila. Aún estamos viendo, Don Pedro.

-Pues está muy bien, aquí producimos tequila, tenemos la destiladora, es una buena inversión, muchacho, ¡Ramiro! –grito don Pedro

-Mande usted apá- Contesto Ramiro

-Muéstrale a Azabache y Dorada al señor William

Eran unos ejemplares hermosos, un caballo negro como la misma noche y Dorada, una yegua color canela. Albert estaba fascinado con ambos ejemplares.

-Creo, don Pedro haremos buenos negocios- dijo Albert

-Lo que guste, muchacho, si quiere le puedo mandar gente capacitada para que levante su hacienda- Dijo don Pedro.

En la Hacienda Nuevo Amanecer, la tía Elroy, estaba fascinada con Candy, pues desde que la vio le gusto para su sobrino y se propuso educarla, aunque tuviera un hijo.

-Candice, ¿Por qué no quieres vivir aquí dentro de la hacienda?

-Madame, tengo un hijo y a mis abuelitos conmigo, el Sr. González nos ayudó a comprar una casita, para vivir ahí, pues su hija Maltida, no me quería cerca de su papá y pues ya me acostumbré a ir y venir.

-El Sr. González te quería mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Madame, me quería mucho, de hecho, me propuso que me casará con él, que quería hacerse cargo de mí y bebé, pero no acepte porque su hija se enteró y vino a gritarme me dijo que era una cualquiera y que quería aprovecharme de su papá engañándolo con un hijo bastado. Entonces hablé con el señor y me negué, primera porque no lo quería y segundo evitarle problemas.

-Pero si su hija no vivía con él, ¿cómo se enteró de su propuesta?

Candy pensativa, dijo- Los señores Legan le enviaron una carta contándole muchas mentiras de mí y de su padre. Ellos no son buenos, madame, hacen daño, solo le pido que tengan mucho cuidado con ellos.

La Tía Elroy, pensó-Ya lo sospechaba- Gracias Candy se lo haré saber a mi sobrino- Cambio de tema y le dijo-Ve por tu bebé, quiero conocerlo, por favor Candy-

-Mi abuelita me lo va traer en media hora, madame, me esperará en la cocina-

-Bien, esperaremos- dijo sonriente

-Tía, tía- entro a la recamara Pauna, vio a Candy de arriba abajo y no le agrado- ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó

-Es Candice y es mi dama de compañía- Dijo la Tía Elroy-Candice, ella es mi sobrina Pauna-

-Mucho gusto, mademoiselle Pauna-Hizo una reverencia. Elroy la veía con admiración y pensaba- No me costará mucho educarla.

-Pauna le pregunto-¿Te conozco de algún lado?-

-No, mademoiselle- contesto Candy

-¿Segura? Tu rostro me es familiar.

-Si, mademoiselle, segura-contesto Candy

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Pauna?- Pregunto la tía

-¡Ah, sí! William tardará mucho en regresar, tía, necesito hablar con él para cuando venga Frank, para ultimar los detalles de nuestra boda.

-Candice, puedes retirarte, cuando venga tu abuela me avisas por favor-

-Sí, Madame, con permiso- Candy se retiro

-¿De dónde salió esa muchacha?, tía, no me agrada, se ve que es una vulgar-comento Pauna

-George la contrato como mi dama de compañía y estoy de acuerdo, ella viene de Chicago, habla inglés y español, me será de gran ayuda para manejar esta hacienda- Dijo firme la tía

-¡Ash! Cómo quieras tía, pero que conmigo no se meta. Por cierto, Tía creo que cuando me case me regreso a Chicago, no quiero vivir aquí. -Comento con altanería Pauna

La tía solo movió la cabeza en negación y dijo- Como quieras Pauna, después hablas con tu hermano.

-Por cierto, Tía ¿qué yo no voy a tener dama de compañía?

-No sé, cuando regrese tu hermano le preguntas- contestando de mala gana.

En eso tocaron la puerta-Pase- dijo la Tía

Entro Dorothy-Mademe Elroy, Candice le manda avisar que ya llego su abuelita, ¿desea saber si va a bajar?

-Claro, en seguida voy, Dorothy, gracias- su humor cambio cuando recibió la información.

-¿Por qué te mando avisar y no vino ella, tía?, ¿qué se cree?- dijo Pauna

-¿Es todo lo que querías decirme Pauna?- Pregunto la tía.

-Parece que quieres deshacerte de mí, bueno me voy, con tu permiso Tía- Saliendo enfadada de ahí.

La tía Elroy salió y fue directo a la cocina, cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, vio que llegaban los Legan, sus nietos y sobrino.

-Buenas tardes, Tía- dijo Albert y se acercó al pie de la escalera para esperar a su tía.

-Buenas tardes, abuelita- dijeron Stear, Anthony y Archie.

-Buenas tardes, madame- dijeron los Legan

-¿Se le ofrece algo más mi Lord?- Pegunto Daniel

-No, Daniel, pueden retirarse, tomen el resto de la tarde libre y se dirigió a su tía.

-¿Tía, George está en el despacho? -

-S, hijo, está allá, de hecho, ya contrato a mi dama de compañía, es encantadora y también es de Chicago, hijo-comento la anciana.

-¡Wooow! Dijeron los muchachos- ¡¿En serio abuelita?! La queremos conocer-

-Por el momento, no- así vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen otro día la conocerán-dijo muy seria la tía, mientras Albert los veía divertido.

-Bueno, tía yo te dejo a que continúes con tus deberes, voy hablar con George, con tu permiso-

-Sí, hijo, pasa- dijo la tía dirigiéndose a la cocina y los muchachos a sus habitaciones.

Cuando entro a la cocina vio a Candy con un regordete bebé rubio, se acercó y pregunto- ¿Es tu bebé? -

Candy giro a su bebé para que la señora lo viera de frente; cual fue la sorpresa que vio la señora que se desmayó, bajo la mirada de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Madame!- gritaron todos

-Candy, vete, a la casa con tu tito, a lo mejor al señor le gusta que estés aquí con tu bebé- comento Lupe

-Si hija, vámonos- dijo el abuelito

Se fueron de la cocina, cuando iban entrando Albert y George. La tía ya estaba siendo atendida por Lupe y Dorothy.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Albert

-Se desmayó la madame, mi Lord

-Eso ya lo vi, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Albert

-Ah es que vio un ratón y la señora Kathy- señalándola- ya lo saco, mi Lord

-¡se desmayó por un ratón! - dijo Albert-Imposible

-Es la verdad, mi Lord- dijo Kathy

La Tía empezaba a reaccionar y solo pregunto-¿Dónde está Candice? Y ¿el bebé?

Todos se quedaron mudos, las señoras no querían responder; Albert y George estaban con cara de sorpresa y de qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Continuará…

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra que les guste esta historia, sé que el reto es de cinco capítulos, pero creo que serán más.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew.


	4. Una navidad en Mexico capitulo 4

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo cuatro**

-Por favor díganme ¿qué paso? Albert pregunto- ¿Sabes George?, ayúdame con mi tía a llevarla a su habitación, Lupe por favor ve por el médico para que la atienda, pronto- levantando la voz. Todos hicieron lo que pedía. Kathy se fue con Lupe

En su habitación ya recostada, la tía le pidió a Albert que quería hablar con Dorothy.

-Sí, tía enseguida la llamo, pero que pasó porque se desmayó, las muchachas me dijeron que vio un ratón y la verdad tía no creo que por eso se pusiera mal-

Comento Albert.

-No, recuerdo bien, hijo, pero me urge hablar con Dorothy- dijo la señora

-¿No quieres que venga tu dama de compañía?-

-Por favor hijo, me urge, a mi dama de compañía le di la tarde-dijo la señora con mucha angustia. Albert al verla con esa actitud accedió-

-Está bien, Tía, espero afuera-

-Mi Lord, le traje un té a su tía- dijo Dorothy desde la puerta

-Pasa, muchacha, te encargo a mi tía, voy a ver si ya viene el médico. Albert se retiró.

-Dorothy, acércate por favor- dijo la tía

-Sí, madame, tome su te, la ayudará a tranquilizarse, por favor- dijo la muchacha

-¿Dorothy, desde cuando conoces a Candice?- pregunto la señora después de dar un sorbo a su té.

-Las dos somos de Chicago, madame, nos venimos juntas con el Sr. González, pero somos amigas desde la infancia -Comento la chica

-Entonces, tu ¿conoces al papá de su bebé?, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, madame, se quién es el papá. De hecho, acaba de salir de esta habitación, madame, perdón si la hago sentir mal, pero Candy no sabe que Lord William es el dueño de la hacienda.

-Gracias, mushasaha, lo sabía, el bebé es idéntico a su padre, fue la emoción que me hizo que me desmayara. ¿Candice se fue?-Pregunto la tía

-Sí, madame, ella se fue con su abuelito, Lupe sabe también la historia, la ayudo mucho, porque la Srita. Matilda era muy cruel con ella. El sr. González siempre la protegió. La historia de Candy es muy triste madame.

-Algo ya me conto Candice, ¿Sabes dónde vive? Quiero ir a verla.

\- Si, madame, cuando la revise el doctor y se encuentra mejor yo la llevo.

-Gracias, mushasha- Dijo la Tía terminándose el té.

Albert toco y abrió la puerta junto a él estaba el doctor.

-Tía, aquí está el médico, te va revisar, Dorothy quédate con ella, por favor, estaré en el despacho con George. Avísame cuando se vaya el doctor.

-Sí, mi Lord- Contesto la chica

Albert se fue al despacho para encontrarse con George.

-¿Cómo está tu tía?- Pregunto

-Bien, solo que me extraña lo que comento cuando empezaba a reaccionar- dijo el rubio

Albert iba a comentar algo, cuando tocaron- Pase- dijo con molestia.

-William qué bueno que ya llegaste, necesito hablar contigo, sobre mi matrimonio con Frank- dijo Pauna

-Buenas tardes, señorita Pauna- dijo George

Ella solo lo vio con desdén

-Regreso más tarde Albert, con permiso-Dijo George

-Que te cuesta ser educada, Pauna, eres igual que nuestro padre-

No, menciones a mi padre, él fue un gran hombre- Dijo con coraje Pauna

-Sí, tú lo dices, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto molesto el rubio

-Pues que vamos hacer, esta mugrosa hacienda está prácticamente en ruinas, ¿Dónde instalaremos a Frank y su familia? ¿Eh? dime algo William

-Mira Pauna, la verdad estoy fastidiado de tu boda, no eres la única, ¿sabes?, la Tía sufrió un desmayo y esta mugrosa hacienda como tú la llamas es tu nuevo hogar, gracias a tu padre fuimos expulsados de Chicago, por eso decidí hacer una vida en este país, voy hacer negocios muy importantes con la familia Arizmendi. En la hora de la cena les daré más información. Ahora si me dejas voy a ver a la tía para saber cómo se encuentra. Con tu permiso. -Salió de ahí encontrándose con Dorothy y el doctor en las escaleras.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi tía, doctor?

-Está bien, Señor Andrew, solo tiene que reposar por dos días y no recibir noticias que la angustien. Me retiro con permiso.

-Gracias, doctor, ¿ya recibió su paga? Pregunto Albert

-Sí, señor Andrew.

Paso a la habitación de su tía y la encontró dormida.

-Bien iré a las caballerizas para ver cómo se hará la reconstrucción - Se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó se encontró con George y Ramiro

-Hola, William, mi padre me envió para ver cómo te podríamos ayudar. Por lo que veo se tardarán en reconstruir las caballerizas y los establos quedaron en muy mal estado. Mañana vendré con mis muchachos para iniciar, George me dice que ya trajeron la madera- Comento Ramiro

-Sí, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, por lo que me dices, los caballos que les compre, van a tardar en llegar –Comento Albert

-Pues si le echamos ganas, en una semana a más tardar estará la primera parte - confía en nosotros, amigo- y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Mi padre quiere darles una fiesta en su honor y presentarlos con los demás vecinos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?, así conocerán a toda la familia, tengo dos hermanas que están muy bonitas y su amiga Carolina es hermosa.

Albert estaba fascinado por todo lo que le decía Ramiro, tenía la sospecha de que serían buenos amigos -Claro que, si asistiremos con gusto, siempre y cuando vaya también mi amigo George, a quien ya conoces-

-Claro que sí, le aviso a mi apá, les mandaremos la invitación- dijo Ramiro

-Ramiro, aprovechando que estas aquí, te parece que diéramos un recorrido por la hacienda, para ver que podríamos remodelar, en unas semanas más traerán los nuevos muebles - Dijo el rubio

-Vamos, pues-dijo Ramiro. Todos rieron

Durante la cena, Albert comento- Bien familia, tengo que informarles varios asuntos, primero asistiremos a una fiesta en nuestro honor con los Arizmendi, ya nos harán llegar la invitación. Dos Pauna, Dorothy será tu dama de compañía pues me informa George que sabe hablar inglés y también viene de Chicago. Paz y Francisco se encargarán de la limpieza de la hacienda, Lupe queda como cocinera y como su ayudante será Tomasa. Juan es un muchacho que se encargará de las compras pequeñas y hará las entregas al correo, así que Pauna si quieres escribirle a tu prometido le darás la carta a él para que la lleve al correo. Por último, se harán remodelaciones en la casa y se hará una ampliación para unas habitaciones más Gracias al Don Pedro Arizmendi se harán instalaciones de agua, luz y de servicio de teléfono. Con respecto a la producción empezaremos con maíz y trigo.

-Es todo, tío- pregunto Stear

-Por el momento si, ya después veremos que los emplearé- dijo ya cansado Albert –Me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches – Se dirigió a su recamara.

Entrando se cambió de ropa y se acostó, pensando en las palabras de su tía había dicho cuando recobraba el conocimiento – Candy, ¿dónde estarás, mi amor? ¿A qué bebé se refería mi Tía?- Pensando en eso se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Albert y George, estaban desayunando, Dorothy les servía.

-¿Sigue dormida mi tía?- pregunto Albert

-Sí, mi Lord, al rato que se llegue su dama de compañía, la acompañara a dar un paseo por el prado. A la madame le caerá bien el salir.

-Si tienes razón. Hoy estaré muy ocupado, posiblemente no venga a comer, ah y te comento que tú a partir de mañana serás la dama de compañía de mi hermana, es un poco caprichosa, así que te pido que le tengas paciencia y si te ofende o te hace algo, me avisas de inmediato, por favor, si no me encuentras a mí, te diriges a mi Tía o George – Señalándolo.

-Sí, mi Lord, con permiso- Se retiro

Albert y George salían por la puerta principal, Candy entraba por la cocina.

-Trajiste a tu bebé otra vez, Candy- Dijo Lupe

-Sí, Lupe, mis abuelitos se fueron al pueblo hacer unas diligencias que le encargo Don Pedro Arizmendi, ya sabes que siempre les tuvo confianza –Dijo sonriendo al pequeño bebé. Y ellos, ¿quiénes son?- pregunto viendo a Paz, Tomasa, Francisco y Juan.

-Ellos son nuevos empleados, Candy, muchachos les presento a la dama de compañía de la Madame Elroy, Candy. Ellos son Francisco y Paz encargados de la limpieza, Tomasa me ayudara aquí en la cocina y Juan es el mensajero.

-Bienvenido- dijo Candy sonriéndoles, así ganándose la confianza de ellos.

-Perdón, señora Candy, su bebé es hermoso, ¿lo puedo cargar?- Pregunto Paz

-Sí, Paz, pero dime Candy, señora no, por favor y va también para ustedes-comentó.

En eso entro Madame Elroy- Buenos días, Candy que bueno que ya estás aquí, Dorothy ya me hizo favor de llevarme mi desayuno, ven, acércate, hija- dijo muy contenta.

Candy dudaba, pero al fin lo hizo- Me alegro que se encuentre mejor, ayer me tuve que ir rápido, no sé si sobrino se enojaría si me ve con mi bebé- comento la rubia

-No, lo que yo decida para contigo, él lo va aceptar, quiero cargar a tu bebé- dijo la señora. Paz se acercó y le entrego al bebé quien, al sentir los brazos de la madame, le sonrió.

Continuará…

Chicas gracias por sus reviews en fanfic y sus comentarios en las páginas de Facebook. De verdad me animan a continuar escribiendo, se que tengo otra historia en pausa, no la abandonaré, quiero terminar ambas historias este año, para empezar el 2020 con tres historias más. Les mando un gran abrazo y bendiciones.

Y si la sangre llama.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	5. Una navidad en México capitulo 5

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo cinco**

La tía Elroy estaba feliz por tener al hijo de Albert en brazos, un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, con poco cabello y curiosamente con pequitas en su rostro- Eso tenía que ser de la mamá- pensó la Tía, pero belleza tenía el bebé.

-Candy, esta hermoso tu bebé, ¿Cómo se llama? - Pregunto

-Su Nombre Kenrick Albert White, madame- Contesto la rubia

La Tía Elroy se emocionó al saber su nombre, pero ya arreglaría después lo del apellido del bebé.

-Ven vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, yo llevo al bebé, ¿no tienes carriola para el bebé? Pregunto la señora

-No, madame, yo cargo a Kenrick con el rebozo, mi sueldo no me alcanza para darme lujos – contesto Candy con una sonrisa

-Perdóname Candice, tienes razón, te propongo algo, ¿qué te parece si rentas tu casita y tus abuelitos y ustedes dos, (refiriéndose a ella y el bebé) se vienen a vivir aquí? -

Candy abrió sus hermosos ojos- Gracias madame, lo consultaré con mis abuelitos, además tendría que hablar con el señor Johnson para saber si aún quedan disponibles habitaciones para los trabajadores- Dijo la pecosa

-Creo que no has entendido Candice, tú al ser mi dama de compañía tendrías una habitación para ti, obviamente le daría una a tus abuelitos, Dorothy también tendría la suya, ya que a partir de mañana ella será la dama de mi sobrina. - La tía sabía que tenía que hacer algunos cambios, porque en esa época cada empleado tenía su lugar para dormir y esa en los cuartos para los del servicio. Candy siendo la mamá del hijo de Albert tendría ciertos privilegios, pero su única preocupación sería como hacer para que estos dos todavía no se encontraran dentro de la casa.

-¡Madame! Su sobrino, no creo que lo permita, nosotros como empleados de ustedes tenemos nuestro lugar.

-¡Bah! Candice eso tiene que cambiar yo vengo de una educación arcaica, es necesario cambiar, ¿acaso no has visto como está creciendo la ruta del tren?

Con eso van a cambiar las cosas, nosotros debemos actualizarnos también para tiempos mejores, si lo entiendes ¿verdad? La tía no supo de donde salieron esas palabras, pero vio que el semblante de Candy cambio casi en afirmación.

-Está bien, madame, hablare con mis abuelitos, a ver que deciden ellos – dijo más con resignación.

-Bien, ahora vamos a dentro, porque este mushashito ya hizo de sus travesuras- dijo la tía viendo que el pequeño sonreía porque la había mojado.

-Lo siento mucho, madame- dijo una Candy muy apenada y le quito al bebé.

-Jajajajaja,- Soltó la tía divertida.-No te apenes Candy, es un bebé.

Las dos caminaron hacia la casa.

Mientras en las caballerías, estaban trabajando George, Ramiro y Albert junto con otros peones para la restauración de las misma casi todos sin camisa por el calor que hacía a esa hora del día.

Lupe, Dorothy y Pauna iban hacia allá para llevarles agua fresca. Pauna se le quedo viendo a un cuerpo que le llamo la atención era un dorso bronceado, musculoso, brazos marcados por la fuerza del trabajo y unos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban.

-Buenas tardes, patrón, les traemos agua para que se refresquen un poco- dijo Lupe.

-Gracias, dijeron todos- los peones se formaron pues entre Francisco y Juan llevaban una olla grande para los trabajadores. Dorothy les sirvió a los patrones, se les acerco ofreciéndoles- ¿Agua?- pregunto.

-Si gracias, dijeron los tres, Pauna se quedó sorprendida porque Ramiro tomo de la charola que llevaba Dorothy.

-Usted, ¿Por qué toma de esa bandeja? Qué no ve que es solo para el patrón que es mi hermano y su socio, majadero, váyase a formar con los demás- dijo muy altanera Pauna. Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal atrevimiento. Albert iba a responder, pero Ramiro, tomo la palabra- Perdón su señorita, pero no sabía que tenía que formarme, si me disculpan, patrones, con permiso- se retiró, pero solo Albert vio cuando él hizo señas de guardar silencio, entonces sonrió.

-Pauna, creo que te estás pasando de lista con nuestros empleados, nosotros no los tratamos ma.- Dijo un Albert molesto.

-Bueno creo que están quedando bien las caballerizas, ¿para cuándo traerán los caballos de la finca de los Arizmendi? Pregunto

-Pues será hasta la otra semana, señorita- Contesto Ramiro.

-¿Cómo se atreve a contestar antes que su patrón se lo permita?

-Pauna, no empieces, Ramiro es el encargado de traer los caballos por órdenes de Don Pedro.

-Oiga, Patrón ¿no quiere que le traiga una mula también? Es que hay una que es muy rejega y pues la meteríamos en cintura con algunos golpes ¿No cree? -Pregunto Ramiro en español, cosa que no paso desaperciba por Pauna, Dorothy, Lupe junto con los trabajadores, se aguantaron la risa, George y Albert soltaron la carcajada, porque entendieron perfectamente a Ramiro.

Pauna volteo a verlo molesta y se fue de ahí diciendo que eran unos groseros mal educados.

Al terminar la jornada, Albert iba muy agotado junto con George, Ramiro ya se había retirado.

-Tu hermana se está pasando de lista y gruñona, Albert, tienes que ponerle un hasta aquí.

-No, no lo haré yo, hay alguien que la pondrá en su lugar y eso me gusta, ojalá el estúpido de Frank nunca venga, su familia que se cree de real abolengo, no permitirá un matrimonio entre su hijo y mi hermana sin dote.

-¿Qué dices? El aceptó cuando lo ayudaste hacer el negocio que le interesaba, fue una condición que pusiste Albert.

-Te soy sincero George, nunca la incluí en el contrato, porque no me interesa esa familia, no saben administrar y yo no iba a trabajarles gratis solo porque mi hermana se casará con ese inútil. De hecho, ya deben estar enterados, así que no tardará correspondencia de Frank terminando el compromiso.

-¡Ay! Albert a ver cómo reacciona tu hermana, si es caprichosa y grosera, qué nos esperaremos – comento George.

-Por eso quise seguirle la corriente a Ramiro, sé que con él estará protegida y amada –Dijo el rubio – Por cierto, George, necesito hablar contigo referente a la dama de compañía de mi Tía, vamos al despacho.

Se dirigían allá, cuando llego el señor Legan

-Patrón acaban de traer las semillas para el cultivo y los muebles ¿dónde se colocarán, pues se están haciendo las reparaciones en la casa. Además, su tía lo mando a llamar.

-George, por favor ve con Daniel a ver lo de la entrega, yo voy con mi Tía.

-Claro, Albert, yo me hago cargo, vamos Daniel- Este se molestó por la forma que lo llamo.

Albert se dirigía a las escaleras, cuando escucho el llanto de un bebé, se extrañó, pero se hacia el sonido, que era a la cocina. Entro saludo a Paz y le pregunto -¿De quién ese bebé? Acercándose a ellos.

-Es el bebé de Candy, patrón- contesto Paz

En eso se oyó un grito de la Tía Elroy

-¡Paz! – dijo muy molesta la señora y cuyo cuerpo cubría al de Candy

¡Pas! Fue lo que se escuchó cuando cierto rubio se desmayó al ver al bebé.

-¡Albert! Grito Candy

-Candy, vete a tu casa, es una orden-dijo la Tía Elroy – mañana platicamos.

Continuará…

Perdón por no subir ayer, pero tuve problemas con mi lap. Espero les guste.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	6. Una navidad en México capitulo seis

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo seis**

Candy, se fue con su pequeño bebé, pero cuestionándose qué hacía Albert allí. Iba caminando por la pradera cuando se encontró con Ramiro.

-Hola, Candy, quieres que te llevemos a la hacienda tus abuelitos están allá- Pregunto el moreno

-Sí, Ramiro, por favor, quiero hablar con mis abuelitos- dijo la rubia

-Hola Candy, Ramiro nos va a dejar en el pueblo, ¿quieres ir con nosotras antes de ir con tus abuelitos?- Pregunto Paty

-Gracias, Paty, pero no, me urge ir con mis abuelitos, pero me saludan a Carolina, ella ya las estará esperando en el parque, ¿verdad?

-Sí, vamos a ir porque hace unos días vimos a unos muchachos muy guapos, se ven que eran recién llegados. Queremos volver a ver.

Ramiro sabía de quienes hablaban, pues él ya los conocía, pero dejaría que sus hermanas hicieran su esfuerzo. Las quiere, consiente y se divierte con ellas. Llegaron al Pueblo y las dejo cerca del parque.

Retomo camino hacia la Hacienda Hermanos Arizmendi.

-Ramiro, ¿tú conoces al dueño de la hacienda, donde trabajo?- Pregunto Candy

-Sí, Candy conozco a William y su socio George, ¿Por qué?

-Es que hoy tuve una sorpresa, vi al papá de mi bebé, pensé que estaba en Chicago, pero no sé si trabaja en la hacienda. La madame Elroy me pidió que me fuera, pues él se había desmayado, siento que me oculta algo.

-Pues no sabría que decirte Candy, no conozco a todos los trabajadores, pero si conocí a la hermana de Albert, muy estirada la señorita, me cayó mal, pero esta relinda la condenada- Dijo Ramiro y puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Jajajaja, Ramiro, quien te viera, no lo creería, si es muy grosera la señorita, pobre Dorothy la va tener que soportar.-Dijo Candy divertida y acomodando en su regazo a su bebé.

En la Hacienda Nuevo Amanecer, Albert despertaba con dolor de cabeza pues al desmayarse se pegó, - ¡auch! ¿dónde está el bebé? – Pregunto-

-William, el bebé ya no está, se lo llevo su mamá – dijo la Tía

-Tía ¿usted vio al bebé? Se parecía a mí, acaso… mi padre- Pregunto con incertidumbre.

-Es tonto o qué- pensaba la tía- voy a seguirle la corriente – William pues como era tu padre, todo es posible.

-Tía, hay que buscar a la mamá de ese bebé, puede ser mi medio hermano, no lo puedo dejar desprotegido, no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho esto, ha de haber sido en una de sus tantas borracheras.

-¡Ay! Hijo vaya que, si te afecto el golpe, no podemos hacer eso, estar recogiendo a cada hijo sin estar seguro de que es de tu padre.

-Pero tía, es igual a mi cuando era bebé- dijo sorprendido

-Estas alucinando, hijo, el bebé es de una de las empleadas que trabaja aquí, pero con tu reacción, no creo que vuelva. Por cierto, quiero ir con los Señores Arizmendi, quiero hablar con ellos.

-Sí, está bien Tía, yo la llevo- dijo Albert, tratándose de levantar.

-No, tú te quedas, George me llevará. Así que descansa, por cierto, Pauna está muy molesta contigo, no sé qué habrá pasado. Después hablamos, Lupe te va a traer un té para el dolor.

-Está bien, Tía, gracias y por Pauna no se preocupe, que ya encontró la horma de su zapato. - Recordando lo que paso en las caballerizas.

La Tía salió de la habitación y fue por George para que le llevara a la Hacienda de los Arizmendi.

En el pueblo, estaban tres jóvenes paseando

-Stear, de verdad crees que las encontremos- Pregunto Archie

-Sí, Archie, solo hay que esperar, ya ves Anthony se fue a la escuela a ver si podía ver a Caurolina-

-Fue más listo que nosotros, pero tienen que venir esas bellezas, lo confirme con Juan, que ellas vienen todas las tardes- Dijo Archie quien al girar las vio bajar de una carroza.

Anthony se encontraba enfrente de la escuela, para ver si podía ver a Carolina, cuando escucho la campana anunciando la salida. Vio como los niños de diferentes edades salían corriendo y al final a la bella maestra. Sonrió al verla, ella sintió que alguien la observaba y volteo hacia Anthony, a quien reconoció cuando lo vio la primera vez. Camino hacia él, cuando pasaba cerca, el joven la saludo-Buenas tarrdes, señourita-

-Buenas tardes, señor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - Pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-¿Usted habla inglés?- Pregunto Anthony

-Sí, señor- Contesto la dama

Anthony la observaba, era una bella mujer morena, nariz chata, grandes ojos cafés, cabello largo lacio de color negro, labios delineados color rosa, un lunar cerca de los labios. Toda la perfección hecha mujer.

-¿Le sucede algo, señor?- dijo en perfecto inglés Carolina

-No, es que solo admiraba su belleza, señorita- comento el joven e hizo que se ruborizara y le dedicara una sonrisa, -¿La puedo acompañar, señorita?

-No lo conozco, señor- contesto la dama

-¡Oh! Perdón, mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andrew, señorita.

-Mucho gusto, señor Brown- dijo ella cortésmente-Mi nombre es Carolina Vázquez-

-Entonces srita. Vázquez, ¿me permitiría acompañarla a donde quiera que vaya?

-Por supuesto, señor Brown- dijo coquetamente

-Anthony, por favor llámeme Anthony- pidió el joven

-Está bien, entonces, usted llámeme Carolina- comento ella

Se fueron caminando hacia el parque, donde otras dos parejas los esperaban.

En la Hacienda "Hermanos Arizmendi"

-Buenas tardes, Don Pedro y Doña Jovita- saludo Candy

-Buenas tardes, Candy, tus abuelitos están en el jardín ¿quieres ir con ellos? –

Puedes dejar a Kenrick en la habitación, ahí está mi doncella, Candy, anda y después vas con tus abuelitos.

-Gracias, Doña Jovita, con permiso- Se retiró Candy

-Esta muchacha me hubiera gustado para ti Ramiro, pero en el corazón no se manda – dijo Don Pedro - ¿Cómo te fue con el Señor Andrew?

-Pues verá, Padre, conocí a la hermana de William, es muy grosera y estirada, me cayó mal, pero me gusta mucho- Dijo Ramiro – además me confundió con un peón, jajajajaja, yo le hice creer que, si era, voy a ver hasta dónde llega ella y le voy a quitar lo rejega- Sonrió divertido.

Sus padres sorprendidos solo sonrieron y movían la cabeza en negación.

-¡Ay! Hijo no te vayas a meter en problemas-dijo Doña Jovita preocupada.

-No, ma, estoy seguro que caerá rendida-Contesto el joven

-Pero ¿Cómo le harás el día de la fiesta?- Preguntó su papá

-Pues, ustedes son mis patrones y me pidieron que viniera y ya- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jajajajaj, ay hijo eres tremendo – Dijo Don Pedro.

-Señores, los busca Madame Elroy Andrew, está en el jardín con los abuelitos de la señora Candice.

-Que pase, por favor- Dijo el dueño

El mayordomo hizo lo que le indicaron y acompaño a la señora hasta la sala donde se encontraban los Arizmendi.

-Buenas tardes, señores Arizmendi, les ofrezco una disculpa si vengo a importunar sus actividades, pero necesito hablar con ustedes un asunto personal y requiero de su ayuda.- Dijo la dama mayor

-Bien pues pasemos al despacho, para tener un poco más de privacidad-Dijo don Pedro.

-Perdón, necesito otro favor quiero que estén presentes los abuelitos de Candy y ella si es posible.

-Augusto, por favor pídeles que vengan, Ramiro, hijo ve con George por favor, enséñale la hacienda.

-Sí, Padre, con permiso, Madame Andrew.

Cuando llegaron los abuelitos y Candy cerraron las puerta y Don Pedro pidió no ser molestados.

-Bien, Madame la escuchamos- Dijo Doña Jovita.

-Pues verán Candy es mi dama de compañía, pero ya no quiero que trabaje conmigo- dijo la señora

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- madame, ¿no está a gusto conmigo?- Pregunto Candy con sorpresa.

-Candy, espera escucha lo que tiene que decir la madame y no interrumpas, por favor.

-Sí, Candy, tu solo escucha, por favor- pido la tía- Verás Candy yo sé que el papá de tu hijo es mi sobrino, tú lo conoces Albert, ¿cierto?

-Sí, el nombre del papá de mi hijo es Albert, pero no creo que sea su sobrino, el nombre es William contesto Candy

-Así es Candy, el nombre completo de mi sobrino es William Albert Andrew y tu bebé es el vivo retrato de él, además Dorothy me lo confirmo, ella conocía a tu enamorado.

-Madame, el nombre del padre de mi hijo es Albert Johnson, no Andrew

-Ay Candy, eso lo hizo porque no quería que su papá lo descubriera, pero al final lo hizo, pero no le dijiste que estabas embarazada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia que escuchaban y era cierta

-Lo que quiero Candy es que los señores Arizmendi te tomen como su protegida, porque quiero que seas la esposa de mi sobrino. ¿Ustedes que opinan, señores White y Arizmendi?

-Pues, nosotros queremos mucho a Candy, siempre le hemos ayudado y ella aprende rápido, pues solo depende de sus abuelitos si ellos aceptan, continuaremos con su educación- Dijo Don Pedro.

-Pues, es para bien de nuestra niña, si aceptamos- dijeron los señores White.

-¿Y tú Candy, aceptas?- Pregunto madame Elroy

-Gracias, claro que acepto, pero aun no entiendo por qué dice que Albert es su sobrino - contesto la pecosa.

-Hablaremos mañana. Candy, en tu casita-

-¡Ah! No, ellos ya no vivirán allá, a partir de hoy lo harán aquí –Dijo doña Jovita- Ramiro los acompañara a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Me parece perfecto, señores Arizmendi- dijo la Tía- Otra pregunta, ¿cuándo será el evento en honor nuestro?

\- El primero de diciembre, madame-dijo don Pedro

-Bien ese día también anunciaremos el compromiso de Albert y Candy.

Todos asintieron, Candy no dijo nada, estaba preocupada.

Continuará…


	7. Una navidad en México capitulo siete

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo siete**

En la Hacienda "Nuevo amanecer", Albert, bajaba al despacho, cuando fue interrumpido por el señor Legan.

-Patrón, ¿podríamos hablar con usted? - Pregunto Daniel

-Sí, pasen, por favor, de qué quieren hablar- dijo Albert

-Verá, Patrón, nosotros queríamos traer a trabajar a nuestra hija Sandra, aquí al rancho, pero acabamos de recibir un telegrama de ella, informándonos que se va a casar en Boston y nos pide que vayamos a vivir a allá, pues queríamos renunciar y darle las gracias.

-¿De verdad? Pensé, que querían trabajar aquí, pero si así lo decidieron, le pediré a George que les de su liquidación, ¿cuándo se tienen que ir?-Dijo Albert, pero pensó-¡qué bueno que se van!, me evito que los despidiera, pues no tenía buenas referencias de ellos. La razón que ellos se fueran era porque su hija se iba a casar con un duque e irse a vivir a Londres, pues ya no tenían la necesidad de trabajar o al menos eso era lo que creían.

-Nos vamos en una semana, patrón- Dijo Daniel

-Muy bien, para entonces ya tendrán su dinero, solo les doy tres días para que desocupen mis tierras. ¿Entendido?-Les dijo el rubio

-Si, patrón, como usted diga, nos retiramos, gracias- Dijeron los dos.

-Adelante- les dijo Albert

George los vio salir del despacho y paso sin tocar-¿Qué querían? Los vi un poco molestos- pregunto

-Vinieron a renunciar, que se casa la hija y se van con ella, mejor para mi pues bien sabias que no fiaba de ellos- Comento Albert – Asi que prepara la liquidación de esos dos, por favor, querido amigo. Veo que ya regresaron quería hablar contigo sobre la dama de compañía de la Tía…-Fue interrumpido por George

-Sobre ella, se fue, así que Dorothy va ser su dama de compañía, tendré que buscar otra para tu hermana.

-¿Por qué se fue?-pregunto el rubio

-No sé, tu tía solo me informo que ya no trabajaría con ella y me dijo los cambios.

-Bien, hablaré con ella más tarde, voy a ver a Ramiro, para ver que se trae entre manos con mi hermana, pues algo me dejo claro, le gusto.-Dijo Albert

-Jajajaja, tienes razón algo se trae entre manos-rio con ganas George.

Toc, toc, se escuchó- Adelante - dijo Albert

-Hijo tenemos que hablar-dijo la Tía Elroy – Puedes quedarte George, porque tú sabes ciertas cosas y te necesito para que aclares las cosas que voy a tratar con William –dijo la señora

-Bien tía, ¿qué quiere decirme? -Comento el ojiazul

-Sabrás que las costumbres no cambian y yo he decidido comprometerte con una dama de aquí

-¡¿Queeee?!- dijo Albert –No tía, no lo permito, yo estoy enamorado de alguien y la voy a buscar hasta debajo de la piedras- Comento irritado

-Pues me importa un carajo lo que sientes, esa mujer te dejo, no quiso saber de ti, tu padre la espanto muy bien para que nunca la encontraras. Así que olvídate de ella, necesito que cases una chica que es protegida de los señores Arizmendi, para que tu reputación sea mejor, debes al apellido mejorar pues acuérdate como salimos de Chicago. Y aquí nos reconocerán si se casas con alguien que sea pariente o esté bajo la tutela de alguien que tiene el respeto en estas tierras, así que ya conocí a la muchacha que está bajo la protección de ellos y me pareció la indicada, si no aceptas, nunca te respetarán o ¿Me equivoco, George? - dirigiéndose al amigo

-No, Madame, no se equivoca, tiene razón William, debes casarte. Las costumbres no cambian –dijo George

-No lo puedo creer, quería a esa muchacha, pero está bien lo haré, pero no estoy de acuerdo, creí que aquí eran otras costumbres- Dijo con desilusión

-Pues estás muy equivocado, aquí son más arraigados en sus costumbres, por eso fui hablar con ellos y me pusieron al corriente con ese tema. Ellos me ofrecieron a la muchacha. Así que ya sabes, buenas noches, hijo. Por cierto, la fiesta en nuestro se hará el primero de diciembre en su hacienda. Se retiró dejando solos a los caballeros.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto, George?- Pregunto

-Pues no tienes otro remedio, olvida a esa mujer si acepto lo que tu padre le ofreció es porque no te quería. Conoce a la que te proponen, por cierto, no dijo cómo se llama esa muchacha. Dijo con preocupación

-Tienes razón George, no lo dijo, bueno voy a la hacienda de los Arizmendi, ¿me acompañas? Pregunto Albert

-Está bien, solo voy avisarle a Lupe y Francisco para que estén al pendiente y sepan dónde buscarnos, ya que con Daniel no contamos.

Se fueron hacia el rancho, cuando llegaron vieron que descargaban varias carretas con figuras y adornos navideños. Ramiro salió a su encuentro junto con sus hermanas –Buenas noches William, George, ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?, les presento a mis hermanas, Annie y Patty, muchachas él es William, tío de sus enamorados -señalando al rubio -y George Johnson su socio. Mucho gusto, dijeron todos.

-¿Enamorados? ¿Mis sobrinos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Oh! Si, ellas ya conocieron a tus sobrinos, quienes mostraron mucho interés en mis hermanas. Solo sonrieron

-¿Qué son esas figuras? - Pregunto el rubio

-Esas figuras, mi querido caballero son la representación del nacimiento, que vamos a poner en el jardín, aquí en México, se pone el árbol de navidad y junto el nacimiento, que es la representación de la llegada del Niño Jesús.

Albert y George, escuchaban fascinados. –Creo que tenemos que ponernos al corriente de sus tradiciones- comento el pelinegro.

-Pues pueden venir mañana y ayudarnos a colocarlo, mis estimados señores- dijo Doña Jovita, quien se unió a la plática.

En eso Albert, vio pasar a Candy, se tallo los ojos para ver si no era una alucinación, que no lo era, se disculpó con el grupo y se dirigió hacia donde la vio pasar.

Llegó hasta el corredor que estaba iluminado con farolas, la busco y la encontró sentada sosteniendo a un bebé.

-Candy – la llamo

-¿Albert?- Volteo hacia la voz sorprendida y pregunto con curiosidad - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí? Y con ¿Ese bebé?

-Albert…no sé qué decirte es tan largo de contar, pero ¿qué haces aquí, en

Guadalajara?

-Creo que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si seguimos así, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Sí, puedes sentarte, Albert- viéndolo con amor.

-Empiezo yo o tú- pregunto Albert

-Yo, Albert, empiezo yo, después de que tu padre nos encontró en la cabaña en la situación que estábamos en ese momento y me corrió, al día siguiente fue a buscarme y me dijo que desapareciera de tu vida porque tú estabas comprometido.

-¡Qué! Eso es imposible, a mí me dijo que tu habías aceptado el dinero que te dio para alejarte de mí.

-No, Albert, lo único que me ofreció tu padre, fue la amenaza de meter a la cárcel a mi abuelito si no te dejaba. Por eso huimos, no quería ver a mi abuelito en ese horrible lugar. Por eso te deje esa nota tan cortante, para que no me buscarás, tú bien sabias que el señor González nos protegía, por eso no dudamos en venirnos con él.

-Pero, cuando fui a buscarte, me dijeron que te fuiste con tu amante el señor González, quería que me lo dijeras en mi cara.

-Albert, siento haberme ido así, pero no tuvimos más remedio. Tu padre fue muy cruel, aparte de amenazar, golpeo a mi abuelito, por eso no lo dudamos en irnos, discúlpame, amor- dijo Candy llorando, pero sosteniendo con firmeza a su bebé

-No, lo puedo creer, a mí me dijeron otras cosas, Candy- pensando lo peor le pregunto- ¿Ese bebé, es tuyo y del señor González?

Candy, vio tristeza y desilusión en sus ojos- No, Albert, este bebé es mío y tuyo, otra razón más para venirme a México, porque si tu padre golpeo a mi abuelito, imagínate lo que haría si se enteraba que estaba embarazada.

-¡¿Mío?!- pregunto con total sorpresa - pero que imbécil soy- dijo el rubio

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Candy

-Es el bebé que estuvo hoy en la cocina con Paz, ¿verdad?-

-Si, es el mismo, solo vi que te desmayaste y la Mademe me dijo que me fuera.

-Jajajajajaja, si supieras lo que le dije a mi tía, de verdad que soy un imbécil.

-¡¿Tu Tía!?, la madame Elroy es tu tía, pregunto casi en grito, asustando al pequeño bebé. Albert lo tomo en sus brazos y lo observo – Es igual a mí, de bebé, pero él tiene pecas, como tú, amor- Dijo Albert

Los Arizmendi, veían todo de lejos- Creo que los planes de Doña Elroy van a cambiar un poco, mírenlos están felices – Dijo don Pedro.

George tenía muchas dudas y pregunto –Esa señorita ¿es su protegida?-

-Sí, señor Johnson, ella es nuestra protegida y el amor del señor William, ese bebé es del amor de ellos- Comento doña Jovita.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes supieron todo? -

-Cuando conocimos a Candy, venía llorando porque la señorita Matilda, la había golpeado, creyendo que el bebé que esperaba entonces, era de su padre. Y les dimos resguardo, la enseñamos hablar español y la fuimos educando poco a poco hasta que tuvo a su pequeño. Solo cuando la señorita Maltida, vio que no se parecía a su papá, la dejo de molestar un poco, pero le tenía envidia por lo hermosa que es- Comento Annie - nosotros la queremos mucho, de hecho, mi hermano, le ofreció matrimonio, ella no acepto, nos dijo que su corazón lo había entregado al papá de su hijo y pues con esa razón no la obligamos a nada, solo respetamos su decisión.

Albert se acercó más a Candy y la abrazo, acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un beso tierno, dulce y con todo el amor que le tiene.

Continuará…

Chicas hermosas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo. A todas ustedes les mando un gran abrazo y esta historia está por terminar. Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	8. Una navidad en México capitulo ocho

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo ocho**

Albert le pidió a Candy, que se fuera con él, porque quería que ella tomara el lugar que les corresponde, Candy hablo con los Arizmendi, ellos no aceptaban por las reglas que marcan la sociedad, pero Albert, logro convencerlos.

Así que George, Candy, Kenrick y Albert arribaron a la Hacienda Nuevo Amanecer, casi a la una de mañana, la Tía estaba despierta, esperando al sobrino, cuando vio con quién llego, espero a que ver la atrocidad que saldría de su boca.

-¿Buenas noches, les parece correcto que lleguen a esta hora, William? – dijo muy molesta la tía.

-Buenas noches, tía, quiero presentarle a Candy White, es la mujer que amo y no quiero casarme con la protegida de los Arizmendi- dijo Albert muy seguro

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, me diste tu palabra- dijo la señora

-¿No quieres casarte, con la protegida de los Arizmendi, Albert?- pregunto la pequeña rubia

-No, no quiero, ni la conozco ni la amo, ni nada siento por ella, solo me importas tú y nuestro bebé –dijo el rubio muy seguro

Candy, empezó a llorar ante el asombro de Albert y George

-¿Te pasa algo, Candy? Pregunto muy preocupado Albert

-Sí, no te quieres casar conmigo…snif, snif – llorando Candy, en eso se acercó Dorothy y le quito al bebé.

-Llévate al bebé a mi recámara, por favor y te quedas con él hasta que yo regrese –Dijo la tía

-Si, Doña Elroy – contesto Dorothy. Candy seguía llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras y dices que no me quiero casar contigo?, ¿Acaso no te traje para que vivas conmigo?

-¡¿Cómo dices?! Preguntó la Tía - ¿Te has vuelto, loco? Ella es la protegida de los Arizmendi, no entiendo cómo es que te dejaron traerla, ¿acaso solo la quieres de concubina?- Gritaba la señora

-¡¿Ella es la protegida?! Preguntaron los caballeros

-Son unos idiotas, claro que si, ¿ellos no les dijeron nada?

-Bueno a mi comentaron algo, pero no lo relacione con que era ella la protegida, madame – Dijo George

\- ¡madame! Soy Doña Elroy de ahora en adelante, nada de madame, entendieron.

-Si- dijeron todos

-Bueno ya que están aquí y ya sabes que te vas a casar con ella, tendrá que regresar con la familia Arizmendi, por esta noche te quedarás. Mañana iremos ayudarles arreglar su jardín y nos van explicar qué son las posadas, el nacimiento y las pastorelas. Ven conmigo, Candy tu dormirás conmigo en mi habitación- dijo la señora

-Pero, Tía, Candy va dormir conmigo-Dijo Albert

-¡Estás loco! Entiendo que hicieron tarea durante el recreo, pero ahora no lo voy a permitir, Candy es la protegida de los Arizmendi, lo que tú, querido sobrino quieres es tenerla de concubina. No lo voy a permitir – Sin más se llevó a Candy con ella.

Al día siguiente todos llegaron a la Hacienda de los Arizmendi y fueron conducidos al gran comedor, pues los esperaban a desayunar con una rica comida mexicana, para empezar, pan horneado, jugo de fruta, café o chocolate caliente, un rico menudo con tortillas recién hechas o si preferían chilaquiles.

Pauna estaba muy molesta porque vio que Ramiro estaba sentado en un lugar preferencial en la mesa, cómo se atrevía y que los Arizmendi se lo permitieran.

Ramiro solo veía muy divertido las muecas que hacia tan estirada señorita.

-Oiga Patrón William, si gusta ahora que acabemos de desayunar lo llevo a las caballerizas y así le muestro algunas mulas rejegas para que escoja dos y se las llevo – Lo dijo en español, pues sabía que Pauna no hablaba el idioma.

-Claro, que si Ramiro, pero ya sabes que en casa ya tengo una y me gustaría que la metieras en cintura, jajajaja- comento Albert divertido.

Los demás soltaron las carcajadas excepto Pauna y la Tía solo movió la cabeza en negación porque ella entendió algo.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigieron al jardín donde ya algunos empleados habían acomodado algunas figuras en el área donde se colocaba el nacimiento

-Mire, Doña Elroy, William y señorita Pauna, estas figuras representan el nacimiento, nosotros por ser una familia de buen estatus, ponemos uno muy grande, donde hay varios escenarios, empezando por la ciudad de Nazaret donde vivían José y María hasta que llegan a la ciudad de Belem, lugar donde nació el Niño Jesús este recorrido lo hace por petición del Rey César que el nuevo miembro tenía que ser registrado en el lugar de origen de los padres, en ese entonces ellos hicieron su recorrido, él a pie y ella montada en un burro atreves del desierto y ciudades hasta llegar a Belem, por ejemplo aquí está el desierto, aquí un río con sus habitantes, colinas con sus pastores y ovejas, casas iluminadas que representan al Belem, lugar que se encontraba entre las regiones de Galilea y Judea, este trayecto que duro los nueves meses del embarazo de María, cuando fue avisado el dueño de la posada donde nació el niño Jesús, lo único que les pudo ofrecer fue el pesebre que tenía el humilde señor.

De ahí viene otra tradición que son las posadas, que se llevan a cabo a partir del 16 de diciembre, es una convivencia con los amigos, familia y con la gente que vive en nuestras tierras, se pide posada con los peregrinos se canta, se rompen piñatas rellenas de fruta de temporada y después se degusta la comida. En la última posada que es 24 de diciembre solamente, es la familia y la comida es diferente a la que se ofrece durante las posadas -Explico Doña Jovita

-Pero durante las posadas se hacen pastorelas que es la representación de dicha fecha. Es una pastorela tradicional, pero también tiene aparición ciertos personajes que son en representación del mal, es decir los diablitos. La gente de aquí se disfraza para representar la pastorela y ensaña a partir de noviembre, después de la ofrenda de día de muertos, nosotros participamos- Comento Paty

-¿De verdad?, Nosotros queremos participar, tío ¿Nos dejas participar? – preguntaron los muchachos

-Si, la familia accede, claro que si- Comento Albert

-Claro que si – dijeron las muchachas pues Carolina estaba también

-Perdón, pero ¿qué es Día de Muertos? - pregunto George

-Ah esa es otra tradición, pero se las explicaremos después – Comento una hermosa mujer que estaba cerca escuchado. Todos voltearon a verla

-¡Tía Marú!- Gritaron las muchachas. Qué bueno que viniste- dijeron

-Hermana, bienvenida – dijo don Pedro –Don William, Don George, Doña Elroy y Señorita Pauna, les presento a mi hermana María del Refugio; hermana la familia Andrew.

-Mucho Gusto- dijeron todos Albert y George tomaron la mano de la señorita besando el dorso de la misma, las damas hicieron una leve reverencia. George esta impactado ante la belleza de esa mujer.

Se dedicaron hacer el montaje del nacimiento, cuando George vio tres figuras que llamo su atención y pregunto ¿Estos quiénes son?

-Mi querido caballero, estos son los personajes de los Reyes Magos, sus nombres eran Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar, ellos llegaron del medio oriente porque un ángel les anuncio la llegada del Niño Jesús, llegaron a Belem y le rindieron homenaje al niño, Baltazar de raza negra ofreció oro, que significa reconocimiento a su realeza, Gaspar ofreció incienso en homenaje a su suprema divinidad y Melchor ofreció mirra, destinando el sufrimiento y se utiliza como aceite de la santa unción – dijo Maru – y de ahí parte otra tradición como ellos llegaron hasta el 6 de enero después de Cristo, aquí en México se les da regalos a los niños con motivo de los regalos que recibió el Niño Jesús, se parte una rosca y si sale un niño, como motivo de ese evento se hacen tamales el 2 de febrero porque indica que se terminó la cuarentena de la Virgen María.

Todos estaban fascinados conociendo las tradiciones que se llevaban a cabo en Navidad en México.

Pasaron los días y todos conviviendo para la preparación de la pastorela, donde Ramiro le quedo bien el personaje de diablito, ya que tenía que hacer sufrir a la pobre de Pauna quien era su ayudante. Paty y Stear eran José y María, como ángeles les toco a Albert y Candy, George, Anthony y Francisco les toco ser los reyes magos, pastores, Annie, Archie, Carolina y ya se imaginarán quién es el Niño Jesús, si acertaron el bebé rubio llamado Kenrick.

Durante los ensayos de la pastorela Albert y Candy salieron al jardín caminaron, cerca del gran nacimiento – Albert ¿falta mucho para que tu hacienda este reconstruida? -Pregunto Candy

-Mi hermosa pequeña, es nuestra hacienda, recuerda que mañana nos casamos, porque así lo hemos decidido y sobre todo yo porque quiero presentar con mucho orgullo a mi esposa e hijo. No puedo estar sin ti más tiempo, por eso nos escaparemos mañana.

-Tu, tía se va enfadar mucho, ella tiene planes para nosotros y se los cambiamos siempre- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-A mí me importa un bledo, mientras tú y to estemos de acuerdo, los demás no son de mi interés – La tomo entre sus brazos y se acercó a su rostro, tomando esos labios rojos con amor y dulzura.

Al día siguiente solo se escuchó un grito y maldiciones de la Tía Elroy, cuando se enteró que se habían escapado por tres días los rubios.

Llego el día de la fiesta en honor de los Andrew, estaban todos reunidos cuando hablo Don Pedro- Estimados amigos, vecinos y familia, tengo el honor de presentar ante ustedes a la familia Andrew, quien llego hace poco a nuestras tierras mexicanas para empezar una nueva vida aquí. Con ustedes doña Elroy, sobrina Pauna, sus nietos Alistar, Archivald y Anthony, por último, a la cabeza de la familia el Señor William Albert Andrew y su esposa Candy White Andrew y su pequeño bebé Kenrick Andrew.

Todos aplaudieron dieron la bienvenida a toda la familia, pasando una velada tranquila en esa bella Hacienda.

Pasaron los días llegaron las posadas cada una diferente pero cuando llego la representación de la pastorela, fue única, divertida y sobre todo con un mensaje de paz. El sacerdote de la Iglesia la aprobó para que los siguientes años se llevará a cabo.

El 24 de diciembre llego, se juntaron tres familias porque había motivos para celebrar, primero la solicitud para cortejar a las hijas de los señores Arizmendi y a la hija de los señores Vázquez. Durante la cena se anunció el compromiso oficial de Ramiro y Pauna, pues esta dama cayo rendida al "peón grosero" como ella lo llamaba, ya que su compromiso don Frank se anuló, después de que el muy cobarde le mando una carta rompiendo toda unión con su familia. Con el tiempo se enteraron que quedaron en la ruina por ser malos administradores. También se anunció el matrimonio en breve de George con Maru y al terminar la deliciosa cena y en la sobre mesa Candy anuncio la próxima llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Albert se levantó se acercó a sus esposa la abrazo y beso, no importando el protocolo, y dijo- Mi amor, gracias por tan bella noticia, Kenrick ilumino mi vida, ahora con este nuevo miembro nuestra vida juntos será feliz – giro hacia los demás- Familia porque de ahora en adelante lo somos, les deseo una maravillosa nochebuena, así como el Niño Jesús llego a este mundo, humilde, gran corazón que dio para salvarnos, debemos continuar con ese mensaje y esta y venideros años sean colmados de bendiciones, paz, unión y amor.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Fin

Chicas hermosas gracias por sus comentarios me agradan todos, pero solo quiero aclarar a una persona que hizo un comentario de que Candy era una cobarde, déjame decirte que estamos hablando de una historia de época donde el rico tenía mucho poder, hacía y deshacía a su antojo pasando sobre los humildes, si para ti, ver que golpean a tu abuelito o un ser querido, te amenazan, estando embarazada, tomar los trapitos y huir es ser cobarde, lamento decirte que yo haría lo que Candy hizo, salvar a mi hijo, fruto del amor y a mis únicos seres queridos que viven con ella.

A las demás les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y la comprensión que tuvieron hacías los personajes.

**_ O_**

Esta historia la hice por la invitación que hicieron en el grupo de Fanfic Albert y Candy por eso doy fin.

Pero haré unos pequeños tomos anexos a esta historia, para que sepan qué paso con los romances de los chicos Brown, cómo se conocieron Albert y Candy y sobre todo como Ramiro llego a domar a la rejega de Pauna.

Estén al pendiente.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	9. Una navidad en México anexo 1

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**ANEXO I**

**AMOR JUVENIL**

**ARCHIE Y ANNIE**

En el pueblo, estaban tres jóvenes paseando

-Stear, de verdad crees que las encontremos- Pregunto Archie

-Sí, Archie, solo hay que esperar, ya ves Anthony se fue a la escuela a ver si podía ver a Caurolina-

-Fue más listo que nosotros, pero tienen que venir esas bellezas, lo confirme con Juan, que ellas vienen todas las tardes- Dijo Archie quien al girar las vio bajar de una carroza.

Annie y Patty se dirigieron al sendero principal del parque para dar un breve paseo para esperar a su gran amiga Carolina, de lejos vieron a Archie y Stear, por lo cual sonrieron ya que los querían ver.

-Bounas Tarrdes, señouritas, ¿nous perrmiten acoupañarrlas? – dijo Archie

-No lo creo, caballeros, no los conocemos- Dijo Paty

-¡oh! Dejenous prresentarrnous, Mi noumbre Archivald Brown Andrew y él es mi herrmano Alistear Brown Andrew- dijo Archie

-Mucho gusto, caballeros, mi nombre es Anne Arizmendi y mi hermana Patricia - dijo Annie

-Entounces, perrmitirrnos acoumpañarrlas- Pregunto Stear

Paty con una sonrisa coqueta se digirió a él – Claro que sí señor Brown – quien muy amablemente le ofreció su brazo. Se adelantaron unos pasos

Archie muy caballerosamente le ofreció su brazo a Annie, quien coquetamente abrió su sombrilla y tomo el brazo de su guapo acompañante.

-Mi bella dama, ¿usted hablar inglés? - pregunto

\- Sí, señor Brown- contestando en el idioma- Si usted gusta podemos hablar en ese idioma, por lo que escucho, no domina mi idioma natal ¿verdad? - Pregunto Annie, sonriéndole muy coqueta.

-Si lo estudie, más no lo había practicado, hasta que llegamos aquí, usted sí que lo domina – dijo con admiración

-Pues mis origines, son españoles, mis padres son de Sevilla, España, aquí nacimos nosotros, ellos nos educaron aquí y cuando tuvimos edad, nos mandaron a Nueva York a estudiar y ahí aprendimos el inglés, estuvimos hasta los quince años y regresamos- Dijo Annie – Y ustedes mi estimado señor

-Nosotros somos de Chicago, nacimos allá, nos mandrón a Boston a estudiar y ahí nos enseñaron tres idiomas, español, francés e italiano eran obligatorios, pero casi nunca los practicaba, un momento, dijiste que eres Arizmendi, ¿verdad? - pregunto con asombro

-Sí, soy una Arizmendi. ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Annie con curiosidad

-Ayer estuvimos con mi tío en su hacienda, entonces ¿Ramiro es su hermano?

-Si es nuestro hermano, es un buen hermano, lo queremos mucho siempre nos cuida y consiente – dijo Annie

Así continuaron caminando hacia el lago donde se encontraron con Stear, Paty, Anthony y Carolina.

**STEAR Y PATY**

Stear y Paty se fueron por otro sendero, quedando de acuerdo en encontrarse en el lago.

-Mi bella dama, ¿usted habla inglés? -Pregunto Stear

-Sí, señor- contesto con una pronunciación perfecta- y ¿Usted señor prefiere hablar en inglés o español? ´-pregunto Paty muy coqueta, al guapo Stear, le agrado-

-Por el momento prefiero el inglés, mi bella dama, sé que tengo que practicar el español, pero si usted me permite prefiero mi lengua natal.

-¡Claro! Señor Brown, pero si usted gusta puede llamarme Paty

-Gracias, Paty, usted puede llamarme Stear-

-¿A qué se dedica Stear?

-Yo soy agricultor, Paty, me gusta la tierra y deseo ayudar a mi tío para hacer producir estas tierras con nuevas formas de cultivo, y usted Paty ¿a qué se dedica?

-Yo soy Botánica, cuido de las plantas, si usted viera nuestro jardín, se enamoraría de él. Yo lo cuido – Sus hermanos ¿tienen alguna profesión?

-Sí, Paty, mi hermano Anthony es veterinario y Archie es abogado, su hermana…

-Mi hermana es una gran repostera, ella se dedica a eso a la gastronomía, pero se encarga más de la repostería.

Llegaron al lago junto a Archie y Annie. Como todo caballero se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre el césped para ofrecerlo a Paty, quien gustosa se sentó sobre el saco.

**ANTHONY Y CAROLINA**

-Disculpe usted, Anthony ¿a qué se dedica? - Pregunto la hermosa Carolina

-Yo soy veterinario, por eso cuando mi tío nos informó que compraría un rancho en México, me ofrecí a venir con él, pues allá en Estados Unidos me hubiera separado de mi familia, tenía planeado irme a Texas, pues ahí es donde hay más empleo para mi – Respondió Anthony

-¿Por qué México?, allá como usted dice hay más haciendas grandes.

-Porque por culpa del papá de mi tío, nos exiliaron de Chicago y pues la información corre a voces y piensan lo peor de nosotros, aunque no tenemos el apellido Andrew, nos repudiaron en otros estados, por eso mi tío pensó en México o era irnos a Europa y allá no me gusta y todos apoyamos la decisión de Albert – Comento Anthony

-¡Qué horror! Qué maldad, pero me da gusto que hayan venido aquí ¡Mire ahí están mis amigas! Paty y Annie Arizmendi - Dijo Carolina señalando el lago.

Caminaron hacia donde estaban todos los demás jóvenes.

Estuvieron charlando por un largo tiempo después se fueron a tomar una limonada o un helado según prefirieron cada quien, cuando vieron llegar un carruaje con el distintivo de la Hacienda de los Hermanos Arizmendi.

-Esperamos verlas nuevamente, mis queridas damas – cada quien se despidió de sus respectivas parejas.

Se subieron al carruaje y se fueron, los chicos se fueron al almacén general donde habían dejado sus caballos.

**AMOR MADURO**

**GEORGE Y MARU**

Después de que fuera presentada la tía Maru, George se quedó maravillado con la belleza de mujer, alta, blanca con el cabello negro, ojos grandes color café, labios rojos y vestida elegantemente de acuerdo a su posición, empezaron a descubrir figuras del nacimiento y las iban colocando en el pasto a George le llamo la atención tres figuras, la tía Maru se tomó el tiempo de ir explicando a los invitados la figuras del nacimiento, al terminar de colocar cada una de ellas, Albert se disculpó y tomo de la mano a Candy, para dar un breve paseo con su bebé, los chicos ya se habían retirado con sus respectivas parejas, los mayores se había retirado a refrescarse un poco, el Peón grosero se fue hacia las caballerizas, seguido por la mirada de Pauna, al final solo quedaron George y Maru.

-Sr. Johnson, dejemos que los empleados terminen el nacimiento, vamos acompáñame adentro de la casa y tomemos una rica agua de Jamaica.

-¡ah! Una rica agua de Jamaica es maravillosa, es una flor que es originaria de África, se le conoce también como rosa de Jamaica, tengo entendido que aquí en México se cultiva mucho y tiene propiedades curativas además que es muy rica en la gastronomía mexicana – Comento George

-Así es mi estimado señor, vamos- Entraron a la sala donde se encontraban los adultos tomando una refrescante agua de Jamaica.

LOS ENAMORADOS

Estaban reunidos en las caballerizas los caballeros jóvenes viendo a los equinos de pura sangre traídos de España.

-Ramiro – dijo Stear -¿Por qué quieres hacerte pasar por un peón aquí en tu casa?-

-Stear, acaso no te has dado cuenta que Ramiro está interesado en nuestra tía Pauna- comento Anthony

-¡¿en serio?!, pues te deseo suerte, porque esa tía es muuuy especial- dijo Stear, todos soltaron la carcajada

-Ramiro, ¿aquí en México, como se corteja a una dama? - Pregunto Archie, los demás pusieron interés pues tenían que saber cómo se conquistaba a una mujer fuera del territorio estadunidense.

-Pues aquí a la mujer se le corteja con paseos, se les regala flores, chocolates, trivialidades que me imagino que allá en Chicago se hace, pero aquí si quieres ganarte el corazón de una mujer es con una serenata, que no es lo mismo que un gallo- comento Ramiro

-Explícanos, por favor, Ramiro ¿qué diferencia hay? - Comento Albert

-Pues verán un gallo se da justo cuando el canto del animal es el primero o sea a las cinco de la mañana y una serenata la puedes dar a partir de las siete de la noche, se trae una estudiantina cantan al pie de la ventana y se dice que si la dama se asoma o sale al balcón es porque acepta tu declaración de amor.

-¡Ah! Dijeron todos- Ramiro ¿tu podrías conseguirnos la estudiantina? - comento Archie – Al menos yo quiero traerle una serenata a tu hermana Annie-

-Yo a tu hermana Paty- dijo Stear

-Yo a tu tía Maru- dijo George, todos voltearon a verlo con cara de sorpresa, ¡cómo! El soltero y renuente al amor ya lo habían cazado, no lo podían creer

-¡Qué!- dijo George al ver la cara de los muchachos Andrew – Me gusta la mujer, tiene todo lo que he buscado en una. Ahora si muchachos me enamoré como un colegial- dijo muy seguro

-Pues yo quiero llevarle serenata a Carolina- dijo Anthony

-Yo a mi amada y futura esposa Candy- dijo Albert

-Jajajajaja, pero que les parece si los invitamos a todos a pasar el fin de semana aquí en la hacienda y les llevamos a todas las damas serenata- dijo Ramiro

-¿A poco tú le llevarías serenata a mi Tía Pauna?- Dijo Stear

-¡Claro que sí!, me encanta la canija, es rejega, pero así la quiero, para quitarle lo terca que es- dijo Ramiro suspirando y con ojitos de borrego.

Todos soltaron la carcajada.

Mientras tanto en la sala las mujeres estaban planeando hacer un almuerzo para los caballeros ya que iban a trabajar en la hacienda de los Andrew en las remodelaciones que aún faltaban.

-¿Qué les parece si les hacemos un rico caldo de res? - dijo Annie

-Sí, de acuerdo con sus ricas verduras frescas del huerto- dijo Paty

-Agua de horchata y limón- dijo Candy

-De postre un rico pay de manzana- dijo la tía Maru

-Si yo las apoyo en todo- dijo Carolina

-Pero será solo para ellos, ese peón grosero no, siempre está junto a mi hermano, yo no entiendo por qué sus papás le tienen tanta consideración, ¡Hasta lo sientan junto a ellos como si fuera su hijo! Eso está muy mal.

Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo, la tía Maru iba a sacar del error a Pauna, pero la Señora Jovita, la intercepto- Ramiro es como si fuera nuestro hijo, ya que lo trajimos con nosotros y sus padres desde niño, al morir sus padres quedo bajo nuestro cuidado - dijo con mucha seguridad. Maru entendió que había algo ahí pero no pregunto.

-Asi que, jovencita, no quiero que hables o te dirijas a él de manera grosera, pues yo no estoy dispuesta aceptarlo de tu parte, no sé cómo tu hermano te lo permite, yo ya te habría dado unas nalgadas. Bien muchachas si ya tienen todo organizado para mañana les sugiero que se retiren, y les aviso que este fin de semana quedan invitados a nuestra hacienda, Calorina, diles a tus papás que son bienvenidos y tu Pauna ya estas invitada pues tu tía doña Elroy acepto. Asi que ya estas advertida. No quiero groserías hacia Ramiro.

Pauna de mala gana acepto, pero por dentro, se decía que no en "su hacienda" no lo iba a permitir.

Llego el tan esperado fin de semana, los Arizmendi ya tenían todo organizado, inclusive la estudiantina para la serenata, Paty y Annie compartían habitación, Pauna se le dio una habitación con ventana quedaba hacia el frente de la hacienda al igual que Carolina, a Candy una habitación con balcón igual hacia el frente de la hacienda.

Los muchachos jóvenes se fueron a montar a caballo para recorrer las praderas de la bella hacienda, Stear tuvo oportunidad de admirar los bellos jardines que estaban en la parte de atrás de la hacienda, llegaron junto al lago e hicieron su picnic donde Annie se esmeró para llevar los mejores bocadillos, llevaron también un buen vino, quesos, frutas. Todos gozaron de la divertida tarde, aunque Pauna hacia un gran esfuerzo para no dirigirse a Ramiro, no lo podía dejar de mirar al hombre, quien hacía de las suyas para hacerla enojar.

Al atardecer cada pareja camino por diferentes rumbos, excepto la "rejega" y el "peón grosero", quienes se quedaron ayudando a recoger lo del picnic juntos a los mayores.

Archie y Annie fueron caminando por un sendero a la izquierda del camino principal, - ¿Sabes Annie? Me encanto la comida que preparaste- dijo él.

-Gracias Archie, lo hice con mucho gusto y amor- dijo enfatizando la última palabra y le sonrió con mucha coquetería, él se perturbo un momento, se acercó a ella y le dijo- Annie, me gustas mucho y deseo que seas mi novia, ¿aceptarías? -

\- ¡Archie! - dijo con sorpresa, pero no has pedido permiso para cortejarme, sabes que eso se hace primero.

Archie suspiro y dijo está bien, pediré permiso para cortejarte.

Stear y Paty fueron tras Annie y Archie, pero a una distancia prudente, Stear saco de su saco unas flores silvestres que recolecto durante el camino y se las entregó a Paty – son hermosas como tú, mi bella dama- dijo Stear. Paty se sonrojo – Gracias, Stear, son hermosas –

-Paty, ¿te gustaría que te cortejara? - pregunto Stear

-Claro que sí, Stear, de hecho, ya lo estás haciendo - acercando el pequeño ramillete de flores a su nariz. Continuaron su paseo.

Anthony y Carolina se fueron por el camino de la derecha, -Carolina, eres una mujer hermosa, ¿me permitirías que te cortejara? -

-¡Anthony!, claro que sí, solo tienes que pedir permiso a mis padres y si ellos están de acuerdo, por mi encantada- Anthony fue más atrevido, pues se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, corto, pero con mucho amor. Esto hizo que se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello. Solo sonrió después del beso y se abrazaron.

Maru y George, vieron lo que paso entre los jóvenes, pero se hicieron como que no vieron nada, pero George estaba feliz por el muchacho, pues parecía que ella lo amaba sinceramente.

Maru se acomodó su sombrero, pero le costaba amarrar las cintas-¿Me permites? Dijo George

-Si- fue la respuesta de ella, entonces él miro su rostro se enfocó en esos hermosos ojos y descubrió que tenía un brillo especial. Sin más acerco sus labios y la besó, fue beso tierno, suave y apasionado que ella correspondió al moreno. Ella se separó y lo vio toda sonrojada.

-Maru, ya no somos unos adolescentes, quiero que sepas que desde que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, te amo, ¿Te gustaría se mi novia?

-Sí, acepto, George, yo también te amo.

Por último, un par de tortolitos se escaparon Albert y Candy se desaparecieron. De esto se dieron cuenta porque todos regresaron para montar sus caballos, pero no estaba el de Albert, la tía Elroy estaba hecha una fúrica, solo volteo a ver a los abuelitos de Candy, quienes tenían al pequeño Kenrick y ellos solo le sonrieron.

Al llegar a la Hacienda, se fueron para prepararse para la cena, cuando vieron en sala a Candy y Albert charlando, la tía les pregunto -¿Desde a qué hora llegaron? Y ¿Por qué no se trajeron al bebé? –

-Tía llegamos hace como media hora, vimos que no llegaban y nos fuimos a cambiar y bajamos a esperarlos, si dejamos a Kenrick fue por los abuelitos de Candy nos lo pidieron. ¿Algún problema, tía? - dijo Albert

-No, ninguno, hijo, me retiro-

Al reunirse todos en el comedor empezaron a degustar una deliciosa cena, al terminar, las muchachas se fueron a sus habitaciones, terminaban de ponerse la pijama, cuando escucharon unos acordes en patio, todas corrieron a ver de qué se trataba y vieron a sus pretendientes junto a una estudiantina que empezaba a tocar "Noche Feliz", después "Cielito lindo", continuaron con "Alborada" y por último "Ojos tapatíos", todas estaban felices, Pauna estaba molesta, porque vio que el "Peón grosero" le llevo serenata, aunque estaba cerca de la ventana vio como él, le lanzaba un beso y eso la enfureció más, las jóvenes bajaron para agradecer la serenata.

-Archie, muchas gracias, estuvo hermoso, ahora estoy segura de tus intenciones y padres aceptarán- El caballero se acercó y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Stear, gracias por tan hermoso detalle- El saco un ramillete de flores, que Ramiro le proporciono.

-Anthony, me gustó mucho tu detalle, mis papás están encantados contigo-

Él se acercó y la abrazo y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-George, muchas gracias, es hermoso detalle- Se acercó a él y sin pena alguna lo abrazo y beso en la boca, dejando a los demás en sorpresa

-Asi es mi hermana, siempre rompiendo protocolos- dijo Don Pedro.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Pasaron los días junto a la preparación de las posadas y la bienvenida de los Andrew a México, los muchachos se ganaron el afecto de los señores Arizmendi y Vázquez. Albert solicito en matrimonio a las jóvenes para sus sobrinos, los padres de ellas aceptaron encantados. Para que se desposaran un año después del cortejo.

George solicito a Don Pedro a Maru en matrimonio, pues ambos no tenían, según ellos, la edad para estar de manita sudada, por lo que acepto el hermano de tan bella dama. Asi que ellos anunciaron su próximo matrimonio en marzo.

Fin del primer anexo


	10. Una navidad en México anexo II

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**ANEXO II **

**LA REJEGA Y EL PEÓN GROSERO**

**PARTE 1**

Pauna bajo a la cocina después de hablar con la tía Elroy, vio que Lupe y Dorothy estaban preparando limonada para llevarles a los señores y trabajadores para refrescarse un poco.

-Dorothy, lleva la cesta con los jarritos para servir el agua y los cucharones grandes, Francisco y Juan suban las ollas a la carreta por favor- dijo Lupe

-¿Van a salir? - Pregunto Pauna

-Sí, señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunto Lupe

-No, solo venia por limonada, pero me gustaría acompañarlas y asi hablo con mi hermano- dijo la joven

-Bien, vamos- se dirigieron a la puerta y vieron que Francisco y Juan, se habían retirado

-¡¿Pero?! ¿Por qué se fueron y nos esperaron? – Dijo Pauna con gran indignación

-Perdón, señorita, pero en la carreta solo cabían las ollas y ellos, nosotras nos tendremos que ir caminando- Dijo Lupe

-Espéreme, voy por mi sombrero y sombrilla- dijo Pauna de mala gana, regreso y se fueron caminando hasta las caballerizas, cuando se iban acercando Pauna vio a un peón de espalda ancha y tonificada, bronceada y unos brazos musculosos al subir hacia el cuello ancho vio un rostro espectacular, piel bronceada, nariz recta, ojos café obscuros, mirada penetrante y cabello negro, ni hablar de los eso labios bien delineados para comérselos a besos. Cuando Albert vio a lejos la carreta y a las mujeres dijo- Creo que ahí vienen a traernos agua para refrescarnos un momento- Todos voltearon y el joven Arizmendi vio a Pauna, como la mujer más bonita que existiera en la tierra, alta, blanca, cabello largo, lacio y rubio, nariz respingada, ojos azul cielo y labios rojos que apetecían ser probados, hubo click en ellos, pero Pauna pensando que Ramiro era un peón, se giró para no verlo más, sin embargo sentía la mirada de él y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes, patrón, les traemos agua para que se refresquen un poco- dijo Lupe.

-Gracias, dijeron todos- los peones se formaron pues entre Francisco y Juan llevaban una olla grande para los trabajadores. Dorothy les sirvió a los patrones, se les acerco ofreciéndoles- ¿Agua? - pregunto.

-Si gracias, dijeron los tres, Pauna se quedó sorprendida porque Ramiro tomo de la charola que llevaba Dorothy.

-Usted, ¿Por qué toma de esa bandeja? Qué no ve que es solo para el patrón que es mi hermano y su socio, majadero, váyase a formar con los demás- dijo muy altanera Pauna. Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal atrevimiento. Albert iba a responder, pero Ramiro, tomo la palabra- Perdón señorita, pero no sabía que tenía que formarme, si me disculpan, patrones, con permiso- se retiró, pero solo Albert vio cuando él hizo señas de guardar silencio, entonces sonrió.

-Pauna, creo que te estás pasando de lista con nuestros empleados, nosotros no los tratamos mal - Dijo un Albert molesto.

-Bueno creo que están quedando bien las caballerizas, ¿para cuándo traerán los caballos de la finca de los Arizmendi? Pregunto

-Pues será hasta la otra semana, señorita- Contesto Ramiro.

-¿Cómo se atreve a contestar antes que su patrón se lo permita?

-Pauna, no empieces, Ramiro es el encargado de traer los caballos por órdenes de Don Pedro.

-Oiga, Patrón ¿no quiere que le traiga una mula también? Es que hay una que es muy rejega y pues la meteríamos en cintura con algunos golpes ¿No cree? -Pregunto Ramiro en español, cosa que no paso desaperciba por Pauna, Dorothy, Lupe junto con los trabajadores, se aguantaron la risa, George y Albert soltaron la carcajada, porque entendieron perfectamente a Ramiro.

Pauna volteo a verlo molesta, diciendo que eran unos groseros mal educados. - ¡William, me las pagarás! Esto no lo te lo perdonare. ¡Y Usted es un peón grosero e irrespetuoso, también me las pagará! - Dijo Pauna

-Pues cuando guste, señorita, si quiere traigo la mula y las llevo a dar un paseo, pero creo que la mula se ofenderá si sale con usted. Lo que tiene de bonita, lo tiene de altanera- Contesto Ramiro con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡William! ¿cómo puedes permitir que ese majadero, me hable de esa manera?

\- Pues tú te lo buscaste, hermanita, siempre te he dicho que trates bien a la gente que trabaja para nosotros, además ya te aclare que el viene en representación de los señores Arizmendi.

-¡Eres igual de grosero que él! - dijo Pauna y se fue de ahí. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver al peón.

-Ramiro, te pasaste con mi hermana, pero tampoco le dijiste mentiras, te gusta, ¿eh? – Dijo Albert en tono burlón

-Pues para que te digo que no, si me gusta mucho, ¿me darías permiso de cortejarla? - Pregunto Ramiro

-Por mí, no hay problema, solo te digo que está comprometida

-¡Ah! Pues no importa, el prometido no está aquí ¿O sí?, puedo hacer que se enamore de mí y termine su compromiso, solo acepta William, ¿qué te cuesta?

-A mí, nada será a ti a quien le cueste, tienes mi permiso, siempre y cuando le hagas ver su suerte-dijo Albert

-¡Gracias! Ya verás cómo le quito lo rejega, jajajajaja- todos rieron.

Mientras en la hacienda Elroy recibía la correspondencia - ¡Ay no! Creo que tendremos drama esta noche.

Pauna entro echando humo por las orejas, la Tía la vio y pregunto -¿Qué te pasa, hija?

-¡Qué! ¡qué me pasa! Estoy muy molesta con William, Tía, junto ese majadero del peón de los Arizmendi, ¡me insulto! Tía, ¡me insulto! A mi Pauna Andrew- al ver que tenía cartas en sus manos, pregunto- ¿Hay correspondencia para mí? -

\- ¿Para ti? La tía volteo a ver sus manos y recordó- ¡Ah! Si hay carta de Frank, toma – le entrego la carta- Me voy al despacho a dejar la correspondencia de William y George- Se fue rápido pues no quería estar cuando leyera la carta.

Pauna se fue a su habitación, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer:

Señorita Andrew:

Me dirijo a usted para informarle, mi familia y yo, damos por cancelado el compromiso con usted que fue acordado antes de irse del país, por motivos que me son penosos mencionar, además de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y lleno de salvajes, asi que le pido no me busque ni me dirija cartas porque le serán devueltas.

Atentamente

Mr. Frank Chester

\- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo se atreve hacerme semejante majadería! ¡Soy una Andrew! Voy a ver a William, para que vaya y lo traiga a rastras para cumplir su palabra, además del acuerdo que se firmó. Pauna bajo las escaleras y vio que George salía del despacho, entro sin pedir permiso y dijo - ¡William! Vengo a exigirte que vayas a Chicago y le exijas que venga a casarse conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?, no lo pienso hacer, yo también acabo de leer carta de ese desgraciado terminando el compromiso y por mi mejor, aquí puedes encontrar un hombre de verdad y que te haga feliz.

-¡Quéeeee! Te has vuelto tu loco, ni creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, tiene que cumplir porque firmo un acuerdo donde hay una cláusula que lo obliga.

-Pues te equivocas, hermanita, nunca puse esa cláusula, porque no estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso, puro interés por parte de esa familia, no había amor, Pauna, entiende y si lo dije fue para que firmarán, cuando me retire de su casa, me acorde que dejaba otros documentos y al acercarme escuche cuando felicitaban a ese desgraciado por haber logrado que tu fueras su esposa y que iban aprovechar mi capacidad de hacer negocios para ellos y gratis, empezaron a reírse, fue tanta indignación de mi parte que jure que no te ibas a casar con él, toque y entre fingiendo que no escuche nada, tome los otros documentos y me fui, regrese al despacho e hice otro acuerdo y les hice creer que todo estaba en orden.

Por eso fue cuando me decidí venir a México, para reiniciar nuestra vida, donde solo nosotros los Andrew saldremos adelante sin prejuicios, sin estereotipos y vanidad social. Un lugar donde nos aceptan por lo que somos sin el abolengo del apellido. Está claro Pauna – Dijo Albert muy molesto

Pauna estaba llorando no podía creer que Frank le jugara de esa manera y sobre todo que nunca la amo.

-Además Pauna, el muy cobarde ni siquiera tuvo el valor de venir y afrontar las consecuencias. ¡Es un cobarde! - dijo Albert

La tía se acercó a Pauna y la abrazo para darle consuelo – Siempre te lo dije, hija, ese hombre no te convenía, siempre vi en sus ojos ambición- dijo con ternura

-Pero… snif snif, creía en él tía, fue atento, cariñoso, snif snif, que no puedo creer lo que hizo y lo peor tía aquí donde voy a encontrar un caballero que me quiera, ahhhhhh- dijo Pauna entre sollozos y gritos.

Esa noche fue eterna para Pauna, los demás se daban por bien servidos los resultados del rompimiento.

Al día siguiente Pauna se puso ropa de montar y se dirigió a las caballerizas y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a Ramiro

-Ensílleme, ese caballo- dijo Pauna a Ramiro

Ramiro vio que escogió a su caballo, Albert iba entrando –Pero ¿qué te pasa? Pauna, ese caballo no es de nuestra propiedad y si bien recuerdo Ramiro va traer tu caballo hasta la próxima semana. Están los otros que son de los muchachos, toma el que quieras. - dijo molesto

-Patrón, no se moleste, puedo prestarle a Azabache a la señorita, si gusta-dijo Ramiro divertido

-Está bien, Ramiro, pero vas con ella, no quiero que le vaya hacer al pobre animal, por ser tuyo-

-¡Grosero! William, el animal no tiene la culpa de tener que cargar a un bruto, que ni siquiera se lo merece- dijo Pauna molesta

-Ay, señorita, porque se ofende tan feo, jajajaja

Pauna lo mira con furia

-Venga la ayudo a subir- dijo sutilmente

-¡No me toque! Yo puedo sola - monto el caballo, Ramiro le siguió y monto atrás de ella – al rato regreso patrón – dijo Ramiro

Pauna sintió el cuerpo fuerte de Ramiro y le causo mariposas en el estómago

Anduvieron un rato por el prado y llegaron al río que pasaba entre las dos haciendas. Ayudo a Pauna a bajar gentilmente, la grosera le dio un manotazo, y se dirigió al río, se hinco y tomo agua con sus manos para refrescarse el rostro cuando un pez salto, del susto, ocasiono que ella cayera al río, Ramiro se empezó a carcajear y ella lo reto con la mirada. Ella salió toda mojada y enojada del río, se acercó a Ramiro y le dio una bofetada. Ramiro en su enojo la tomo de las muñecas, acercándola a él y la beso.

Beso que disfruto él, mientras Pauna trataba de separarse, el apretaba más hasta que logro "domarla" y ella correspondió.

Continurá…


	11. Una navidad en México anexo II parte 2

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**ANEXO II **

**LA REJEGA Y EL PEÓN GROSERO**

**PARTE 2**

Cuando se separaron, ella lo vio a los ojos con furia, se hizo hacia atrás, él la soltó y le sonrió, ella sin más se echó a correr, Ramiro le grito- ¡Espere, señorita! ¡no se puede ir!- pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo, el muchacho le dio un tiempo, monto su caballo e hizo que el caballo corriera, Pauna al escuchar los cascos del animal, volteo, vio Ramiro que se acercaba, de repente sintió que era levantada y montada delante del joven. Volteo a verlo y le dijo

-Bájeme, grosero, no tiene ningún derecho hacer lo que hizo, trato de bajarse, pero no logro, Ramiro la sostenía fuertemente.

Llegaron a las caballerizas, bajo Ramiro, ayudo a Pauna a bajar, ella trato de irse, pero él la tomo por las muñecas y la jalo hacia las pacas de paja que había ahí, se sentó en una de ella y tiro de Pauna, poniéndola boca bajo y le dio tremendas nalgadas – Esto es porque se fue exponiéndose, ¿sabe que su hermano me podría haber golpeado por su imprudencia? ¡Está loca! – la levanto aún sosteniéndola de las muñecas, ella lloraba de impotencia.

-¡Majadero! Peón mal educado, cuándo se entere mi hermano voy hacer que lo corra, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a pegarme?!-

-¡Cállese, mujer loca!

Pauna logró zafarse y le propino tremenda bofetada que hizo que Ramiro se enfureciera más, pero él solo sonrió, desconcertando a Pauna, se acercó a ella, el tomo de la cintura y la besó, Pauna abrió sus ojos, con los puños trato de romper el beso, pero Ramiro no la dejo, logró domarla e hizo que le correspondiera gustosa.

Ellos eran observados por un par de ojos azules. Cuando vio que se separaron, ella trato de darle otra bofetada, cuando se escuchó- ¡¿qué pasa aquí?!- Pregunto Albert

Ambos voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz asustados.

-¡William! Este… no sé cómo decirte…mmm- Pauna estaba muy nerviosa-

-Este peón majadero, ha tratado de abusar de mi- dijo con cierta inseguridad

Albert se le quedo mirando a Ramiro - ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho, mi hermana?-

Dirigiéndose a Ramiro al ver que no le contestaba, volteo hacia su hermana y le dijo -Vete a la casa Pauna, tú y yo hablaremos después-

-Pero, William… - dijo ella

-¡He dicho qué te vayas! ¡Ahora! - casi grito, haciendo que ella se fuera corriendo a la casa –

Cuando vio que su hermana ya se encontraba lejos, soltó la carcajada, sorprendiendo a Ramiro

-¿Te encuentras bien, William? – Pregunto con cautela

-¡Claro, hombre! ya la tienes comiendo de tu mano jajajaja, no te preocupes vi todo, pero ¿qué te hizo, para que le dieras tremeeendass nalgadas? Jajajaja-

Ramiro desconcertado le contesto – Pues la bruta de tu hermana se cayó al río y pues yo me reí, se enojó y me abofeteo y pues yo le di un beso, se enojó más y salió corriendo y tú sabes que el camino es peligroso, pues monté mi caballo y la alcance, me hizo encobronar, William, por eso le di sus nalgadas, se las merecía- dijo tranquilo.

-Pues déjame felicitarte, eso le hacía falta, tienes su mano, hermano, solo falta que la pidas formalmente, no tardes mucho ¿Eh? - Dijo Albert

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso viene el prometido? Ese estirado del que me platico George-

-Jajajaja, ¿cómo crees? Ese ya no va a venir, ni hoy ni nunca, el muy cobarde le mando carta a mi hermana rompiendo el compromiso. Te prefiero a ti, que a ese holgazán y patán de hombre. Mi hermana merece lo mejor y quién mejor que tú, Ramiro.

-Por cierto, mañana los esperamos, van a llevar las figuras representativas del nacimiento, ahí les explicamos todo sobre esa hermosa tradición. Nos vemos William y gracias.

Al día siguiente llegaron todos, se les presento a las hermanas de Ramiro, Anne y Paty. Mientras estaban en la explicación llego la Tía Maru, los muchachos se retiraron un poco y comentaron sobre las serenatas que era una forma de conquistar a la mujer y regarles flores.

En la noche llevaron serenata a cada una de las bellas mujeres que había ahí instaladas, Pauna desde su ventana veía a Ramiro, feliz se encontraba, pero se hacía la interesante, cuándo Ramiro la vio le lanzo un beso, ella se molestó, pero abrió la ventana, sucedió algo inesperado Ramiro la esperaba un lado, pues se subió por una escalera, le dio un beso y le dijo- Esta flor se llama clavel y es para ti, belleza- Se bajó dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

Al día siguiente Pauna se encontraba dormida, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se desperezo –Adelante- dijo; entro una doncella con un jarrón lleno de claveles rojos y blancos, hermosos- Abrió sus hermosos ojos y pregunto -¿Quién las envía? -

-Se las envía el joven Ramiro, aquí tiene la nota, señorita Andrew- entregándole un pequeño sobre, Pauna lo saco y leyó:

"Le envío estos claveles, que son como usted, única, la invito a almorzar. La espero donde se encuentra el gran manzano. Su Peón"

-Puedes retirarte, gracias- le dijo a la doncella, cuando se retiró, ella salió de la cama y se puso a brincar como niña, cuando termino, se dirigió al ropero a buscar un vestido adecuado para el paseo.

Llego la hora, le aviso a su tía que saldría a dar un paseo que no la esperaran a la hora de la comida, porque iba a visitar a una amiga.

-¡¿Una amiga?!- se preguntó la Tía - ¿Se estará volviendo loca? Que yo sepa aquí en Jalisco, no tiene amigas, pero en fin le seguiré la corriente- Si, hija, ve, pero procura estar a la hora de la cena, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Tía- le dio un beso y se fue, salió por la parte trasera pues había investigado cómo llegar al gran manzano, hacía un poco de calor y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, abrió su sombrilla de encaje y siguió el sendero, cuando se iba acercando vio al caballo de Ramiro, después vio una mesa bien puesta y hermosa, pues en centro había un jarrón con claveles, vio a Ramiro, quedando impactada, esta vestido a la usanza española, se veía espectacular pues era un muchacho alto, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes caderas proporcionadas, nalgas duras, firmes, piernas largas, musculosas, rostro muy varonil, ojos cafés claros, hermosos, eran muy transparentes, labios rojos y carnosos. Cabello negro y rizado.

-¿Estaré en el paraíso? - pensó Pauna- Es un ángel bajado del cielo- Suspiro

Al escucharlo, Ramiro se giró y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Pauna iba con un vestido blanco con azul celeste, guantes blancos, su rostro era hermoso, piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, pestañas largas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, color rosa, apetecible, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su andar pausado y candente, el pobre hombre casi le da un infarto.

Continuará…

Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios y me da muchísimo gusto que les guste y amen a esta pareja.

El siguiente capítulo es el desenlace de esta hermosa historia.

Saludos y bendiciones,

Coqui Andrew


	12. Una Navidad en Mexxico anexo II

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**ANEXO II **

**LA REJEGA Y EL PEÓN GROSERO**

**PARTE 3**

-Buenas tardes, señorita Pauna. Bienvenida-dijo Ramiro

-Buenas tardes, Ramiro, gracias por la invitación- comento Pauna

Ramiro como todo un caballero, le abrió la silla para que tomara asiento, Pauna con una elegancia que le caracterizaba cerro su sombrilla y se retiró los guantes de encaje.

Ramiro, le sirvió una copa con agua, ofreciéndola

-Ramiro, gracias, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué me invitaste? -

-Es obvio, mi señorita usted me gusta mucho-

Pauna se sonrojo y tomo un sorbo de agua –Pero usted sabe que entre nosotros no puede haber nada, usted es empleado de los señores Arizmendi y pues yo vengo de una familia…-

-A mí eso no me importa, además yo vine con los Arizmendi desde niño y estoy seguro que tengo mucho más que ofrecerle que el patán de su ex prometido-

-Pero, ¡¿cómo se atreve?! ¿Cómo sabe usted de Frank? -

-Cómo se, pues aquí como en todos lados, uno se entera de todo, además yo la invite para disfrutar un rato agradable, si la cortejo o no es cuestión de tiempo, además de que estoy seguro que le gusto- Dijo Ramiro poniendo su mejor sonrisa

-¿Tan seguro está de que estoy enamorada de usted? Pregunto Pauna

-Sin dudarlo- Contesto Ramiro –Le ofrezco algunos quesos, Pauna

-Gracias, Ramiro – Asi que entre comida y una agradable charla estuvieron disfrutando la mutua compañía.

Ramiro se levantó y se dirigió a su caballo, saco una guitarra, empezando a entonar una linda canción, Pauna estaba fascinada, por tan bella voz y la elegancia del hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Cuando termino de cantarle algunas canciones, dejo a un lado la guitarra y le ofreció su mano a Pauna – Ven, vamos a caminar – Pauna encantada, tomo su mano y se fueron por el sendero hasta llegar al río, él se retiró su saco y lo puso en el césped, ofreciéndolo para que se sentará Pauna.

-¿A qué edad llegaste a México? Pregunto Pauna

-A los cuatro años, Paty tenía dos años y Annie uno, las considero mis hermanas.

-Pero no lo son, aun si las quieres, ¿Eres huérfano?

-Sí, soy huérfano, mis padres murieron al poco tiempo de haber llegado. Dijo con fingida tristeza, pues sabía que ella asi lo creía.

-Pero ¿no te dieron una mejor educación los señores Arizmendi? -

-Sí, me la dieron, soy Agricultor y médico- dijo Ramiro, Pauna lo miro sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que ese Peón grosero tuviera una profesión, bueno, más bien dos.

-Además hablo inglés, español, francés e italiano. Usted no habla el español, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Ramiro

Pauna se sonrojo – No hablo español, pero si francés, mi madre creyó que era lo mejor para mí-

-Pues si gustas yo te enseño hablar español, preciosa-

-¿De verdad? Tú me ensañarías – pregunto ilusionada

-Claro que si- Dijo seguro Ramiro

-Es hora de irnos- le ofreció la mano y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el caballo de Ramiro, él le dio su sombrilla y sus guantes y la ayudo a montar, subiéndose atrás de ella, al girar su cabeza se encontró con el rostro de él, quien sin dudarlo le dio un beso.

Cuando termino el beso, ella solo se sonrojo

-Entonces, preciosa, aceptas que te corteje para pedir permiso a tu hermano

-No, no quiero que me cortejes se volteo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios

Ramiro también se sonrió – Ya la tengo- pensó

Al día siguiente, Ramiro busco a Pauna para darle la primera clase de español.

-Buenos días, señorita Andrew – saludo el morenazo

-Buenos días, Ramiro, ¿A qué debo tu presencia?

-Pues quedamos que le enseñaría español ¿a poco ya se arrepintió?

-¡Ah! Se me olvido, pero sí, estoy muy interesada en aprender españaul –

Ramiro solo sonrío por la forma de hablar de ella, pero ya se encargaría él, de que hablará bien.

-Pero vamos al gran manzano, Ramiro, no quiero que nadie de mi familia se entere de que quiero aprender.

-Entonces la espero en las caballerizas, mientras usted va por su sombrilla, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto

-Sí te veo allá – Pauna entro a la casa y se encontró con sus sobrinos – Hola, chicos ¿ya se van? – pregunto muy contenta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los muchachos.

-Sí, Tía ya nos vamos- dijeron los muchachos

-Qué les vaya bien y saludos a sus novias – continúo caminado hacia su habitación.

-Vieron, eso, muchachos- dijo Stear

-Si iba muy contenta- dijo Anthony

-¿Qué tramará? - pregunto Archie

-Quién sabe, no me interesa, pues vámonos a ver a nuestras hermosas novias.

En las caballerizas, estaban Albert y Ramiro

-Así que no te dio calabazas ¿eh? - comento Albert

-No, pero tampoco me dijo que sí, pero ya está cayendo – dijo Ramiro

-¡Es increíble! Mira que si ha cambiado, ya es alegre, no tan gruñona jajajaja, casi las has domado jajajaja – Ambos rieron

-Mira ahí viene, te dejo casi cuñado jajajaja- Albert se retiro

-Lista, princesa – le dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un clavel

-Gracias, si ya estoy lista- dijo Pauna toda sonrojada.

Montaron y se dirigieron al gran manzano, bajaron y sentaron bajo la sombra de ese árbol.

-Bien empecemos, di, hola – dijo Ramiro

-Houla – dijo Pauna

-Ahora di ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Coumo estas?

-Bien – dijo Ramiro muy divertido por las muecas que hacía Pauna al tratar de pronunciar

-Ahora di Amo a Ramiro- dijo para ponerla a prueba

-Amou a Ramirou – dijo Pauna

-Quiero un beso –

-Quierou uno besou

-Concedido, mi princesa – se acercó y la beso, Pauna abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, fue un beso tierno, suave, pero al mismo tiempo posesivo, no desagradable para Pauna, quien al final lo acepto gustosa, cuando se separaron - ¿Por qué me besaste? – pregunto con cautela

-Porque me lo pediste en español – dijo Ramiro, esperando la reacción de enfado de ella.

-¡¿Qué yo te lo pedí?! – pregunto totalmente indignada- ¡claro que no!, ¡Ah! Ya entiendo esto es una trampa para sobrepasarte conmigo - ¡plaff! se escucho

-¡Eres un cínico!, se levantó, y se fue caminando, mientras Ramiro se quedó sobando su mejilla, ya se lo esperaba, pero tenía que probar.

Pauna llego a la casa y se encerró en su habitación, no bajo a cenar, se disculpó con la familia, estaba acostada en la cama cuando escucho una canción en la voz de Ramiro, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, ahí estaba su enamorado dándole una serenata, él sonrió cuando la vio, se trepo a la escalera y le pidió que abriera la ventana. Pauna renuente lo hizo, entonces Ramiro le entrego tres claveles dos blancos y uno rojo –Es mi forma de disculparme, ¿aceptas? – dijo el moreno.

-Está bien, acepto tu disculpa, pero que no vuelva a pasar- dijo Pauna.

Así pasaron algunos días de hecho entre Ramiro y Pauna ayudaron a que se escaparan Albert y Candy para que se casasen, yendo con ellos, en el camino Albert se percató de la complicidad que había ya en ellos, él feliz, por fin su hermana había encontrado al hombre ideal.

Cuando regresaron de esa pequeña escapada, Albert hablo con Ramiro

-Y ¿Para cuándo? - pregunto

-¿Para cuándo, qué? -

-No te hagas, ¿cuándo vas a pedirla?, ya vi que se llevan mejor, pero aun asi la haces enojar en los ensayos, jajajaja

-Qué te parece si el 14 de diciembre solicito su mano, sorpresa que se va llevar tu hermana cuando sepa que soy hijo legítimo de los Arizmendi, jajajaja

-Si sorpresa, que se va llevar, se va enojar al principio, pero aceptará, estoy seguro.

-Por cierto, mis papás ya están enterados, y le van hacer llegar a Pauna un regalo- dijo Ramiro

-Entonces el 14, le voy a decir a mi tía para que hable con ella-

-Perfecto, nos vemos, cuñado-

-Nos vemos, ¡domador! Jajajajaja

En la tarde Pauna estaba en jardín sentada en una banca viendo el atardecer

-Hija, vengo de hablar con tu hermano y me dijo que los Arizmendi quieren que te cases con su hijo-

-¡Quéeeee!, que yo sepa no tienen ningún hijo, solo Paty y Annie, ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano me haga eso?, tía- dijo muy indignada

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ya concertaron tu matrimonio y tienes que aceptar-

-Y si me niego, ¿qué? -

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, escaparte con ese peón? ¿Crees que no te he visto que sales con él?, tú no vas hacer lo de tu hermano, escaparte solo porque se le da gana. No respeta las reglas que marcan la sociedad, no jovencita, harás lo que se te dice y punto. El hijo de los Arizmendi te conviene, que no te lo hayan mencionado es otra cosa. Así que aléjate de ese peón. El día 14 vendrán a pedir tu mano y quieren que uses el regalo que está próximo a llegar.

La Tía sonrió y se fue dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas. En la tarde llego el regalo de los Arizmendi, era un hermoso traje tradicional de España, color azul con bordados de flores blancas, su mantilla color blanco, aretes, peineta, corsé, enaguas, todo incluido. Pauna se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tan excepcional regalo.

-Tía esto es hermoso, pero por qué, no entiendo- dijo con tristeza.

-Qué te digo, hija, asi son las cosas, asi que resignación.

Pauna se quedó sola en su habitación, pensando en su peón grosero- ¿Cómo reaccionará? – pensó

Llego el día tan esperado, todos los Andrew, se encontraban en la sala en espera de los Arizmendi – Señores, llego la familia Arizmendi- anuncio Francisco

-Hazlos pasar por favor dijo Albert

-Sí señor, pasen señores- entraron primero Paty, Annie, Doña Jovita, Don Pedro y por último Ramiro, todos vistiendo a la usanza española, Pauna no podía creer lo que veía, él con la familia.

-¿Dónde está el hijo? - se preguntó

Continuara…

Pues si chicas, habrá un cuarto capítulo de ésta historia, gracias, saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	13. Una navidad en México, anexo II parte 4

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**ANEXO II **

**LA REJEGA Y EL PEÓN GROSERO**

**PARTE 4**

Todos estaban al pendiente de la actitud de Pauna, su rostro tenía la sorpresa, no daba crédito de que Ramiro se encontraba ahí. Se acercó a él y le pregunto

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Él volteo a ver a sus padres y ellos asintieron

-Pues vengo a impedir tu petición de mano, pues sé, que es a mí a quien amas-

-¿Qué dices? – Pero es que acaso tú … ¿sabes lo que quieren los señores Arizmendi?

\- Claro, que lo sé, por eso quiero que reconozcas que me amas y que te casarás con este peón, vamos ¡dilo! La miro suplicándole a los ojos.

Ella se acercó a él y tomándolo de las solapas, le dijo –Si ¡TE AMO! Y QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO – Lo besó sin más, delante de todos, Ramiro acepto con gusto su beso posesivo.

Todos los presentes sonrieron entonces Albert dijo – Bien familia e invitados creo que, con esta demostración de amor, damos por finiquitada la petición de mano de mi hermana, la cual, ella ha aceptado, ¡Brindemos por Pauna Andrew y Ramiro Arizmendi! ¡Salud!

Todos - ¡Salud! - Pero Pauna aún estaba procesando las palabras de su hermano, quién no después de tan apasionado y posesivo beso.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – Pregunto Pauna

-Ramiro Arizmendi ¿Por qué? - dijo Albert sorprendido. Pauna volteo a ver a Ramiro y sonrió cuando se escuchó un ¡plaff! - ¡Todo este tiempo has estado engañándome! ¡mentiroso! ¡Poco hombre! – decía bien enojada; le iba a dar otra bofetada, cuando Ramiro le tomo de la mano y la sacó de la casa, para hablar con ella.

-Ahora me quieres explicar ¿por qué estás enojada? – pregunto molesto y sobándose la mejilla, pero sin soltar a Pauna.

-¡Me ocultaste que eras hijo de los Arizmendi! ¿Con qué fin lo hiciste? – Pregunto Pauna.

-Nunca te oculté nada, solo seguí tu confusión, pues fuiste tú quien me dijo que era un peón, nunca preguntaste, quién era, cuando todos los que estaban ese día sabían quién era yo. Me enamoré de ti desde que vi, por eso seguí, el juego, para conquistarte y me quisieras por ser quién soy, no por el estatus de mi familia. ¡Ahora ya sabes quién soy! – dijo Ramiro, soltando su mano.

Pauna lo vio y acepto que él tenía razón, ella lo confundió - ¡Ah! Canijo -pensó –pero logro su propósito, me he enamorado de él, ¡Qué diferencia de Frank!

-Está bien, acepto, que te confundí y también que me has conquistado, no te amo por tu posición, si no por ti, me has enseñado muchas cosas que yo no conocía, mi peón grosero. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me amas? – sin esperar respuesta Ramiro se hinco ante ella y le dijo – Mi amada Pauna ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Sacando de su bolsillo una cajita roja y al abrirla se encontraba un anillo de compromiso, un diamante blanco en forma de ovalo montado en un aro de oro. Lo tomo y se lo coloco a Pauna – Ella al verlo cuando se hincó dijo – Si acepto – Se levantó, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Albert y Candy los habían observado, sonrieron, cuando Pauna acepto a Ramiro, se acercaron - ¡Ejem, ejem! – escucharon. Se giraron y los vieron – Perdón por la interrupción, pero los estamos esperando, para cenar, ojalá y hayan arreglado el mal entendido entre ustedes – dijo Albert acercándose a su hermana y la abrazo - ¡Felicidades hermana! – ella sonrió y se fue adelantándose con Candy.

-¡Por fin, la domaste, hermano! Jajajajaja – soltó sin más Albert al ver rostro de Ramiro

\- Jajajaja, tienes razón, me acepto esa rejega – Dijo Ramiro – Pensé que me iba armar un drama, pero no lo hizo – Se fueron caminando hacia la casa.

Pasaron una velada tranquila, Ramiro le coqueteaba a cada rato a Pauna, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Bien, Ramiro ¿Para cuándo se casarán? – Pregunto Albert

-Pues que les parece el 10 de febrero – Dijo Ramiro

-Es muy pronto – Dijo la Tía

-Perfecto – dijeron los señores Arizmendi

-Pero, ¿por qué, tan pronto? Deben esperar mínimo 6 meses- dijo la Tía

-Tía, la decisión es de ellos, no de nosotros, solo cumplimos este protocolo, pero se acabo en esta familia, cada quién va decidir cuándo quieren casarse, por eso decidí venir a México, para formar una nueva familia, con nuevas reglas y creo que han funcionado hasta ahora – Dijo Albert volteando y tomando la mano de Candy

-Dímelo a mí, tú qué acostumbras a romper toda regla, ¡humm! – dijo la Tía

-Está bien se hará como ustedes digan.

-Bien pues el 10 de febrero se casarán-Dijo Stear

-¡Felicidades! Y Salud por la nueva pareja.

Así pasaron los meses, hasta que llego la boda, ese día todos estaban de un lado para otro, el festejo se iba a llevar a cabo en la Hacienda de los Arizmendi, pues contaban con una pequeña capilla.

Pauna, estaba en la habitación, se veía hermosa con traje tradicional español, blanco con bordados en color plata, en su cabello llevaba una peineta blanca, la cual sujetaba una mantilla larga de color blanco, sus accesorios eran perlas, realmente se veía espectacular.

Ramiro ya la esperaba en el altar, estaba ansioso por ver llegar a su novia, él vestía el traje de bodas tradicional de España, pero todo color negro excepto la camisa que era blanca.

Vio entrar a las damas con sus respectivas parejas, todos ellos vestidos a la usanza española, por último, Albert con su hermana, ella en sus manos llevaba un ramo de claveles blancos, era única.

Se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, se escuchó un "Si acepto" y los votos por cada uno. Al final "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Aplausos se escucharon en el interior y exterior de la capilla.

¡Vivan los Novios! ¡Vivan los novios! Se escuchaban cuando ellos se dirigían a la salida donde fueron recibidos por una lluvia de arroz.

Ramiro subió al carruaje y ayudo a su esposa a su subir, tomo las manos de Pauna y le dijo –Al fin mía mi rejega- ella sonrió y le dijo –No, tú eres mío, mi peón grosero – Se dieron un beso. Se fueron directo a su luna miel.

Pasaron los años Ramiro y Pauna tuvieron tres varones, Ramiro, Pedro, Rubén y dos bellas hijas, Pauna y Estela. Fueron una familia feliz, llena de amor y reconocidos por todo Guadalajara, México.

Fin

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES, GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR A ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA.

EL SIGUIENTE ANEXO SERA DE ALBERT Y CANDY.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew.


	14. Una navidad en México Anexo II parte 5

**Una navidad en México**

**Coqui Andrew**

**ANEXO II **

**LA REJEGA Y EL PEÓN GROSERO**

**EXTRA**

Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, veo a mi rejega con su vestido blanco, hermosísima, me mira siento que está, nerviosa, me acerco y la abrazo, tiembla aún más.

-No temas, si no estás lista, te daré tiempo – le dije

-Si, tengo miedo, pero sé que tú harás sentir bien- me dice con su voz suave

Se acerca a mi boca, me da un beso suave, tierno, dulce, al cual le voy dando intensidad, nuestras lenguas se encuentran, se saborean, disfrutan, poco voy bajando por su blanco cuello, sus hombros y con mis manos acaricio su espalda, poco a poco desabrocho los botones, hasta que puedo acariciar su blanca y suave espalda, le retiro el vestido, la observo en ropa interior, me acerco, le tomo su rostro para besar sus apetitosos labios rojos, un beso que comienza saboreando sus labios, los muerdo suavemente, hasta que me permite ingresar a su boca nuestras lenguas danzan al mismo ritmo, mi rejega es apasionada, me corresponde, poco a poco está, perdiendo timidez.

Ella pasa sus delicadas manos por mi espalda, hombros y cuello hasta detenerse en mi cabello, juega con él y regresa por el mismo camino, yo me separo, me quito la chaqueta, corbata y camisa, sus ojos azules, me observan se van obscureciendo, se acerca para acariciarme y me ofrece sus labios, los tomo y la cargo, la llevo hasta la cama, la pongo de pie y la termino de desvestir, me quedo con la boca abierta de ver su esplendidez, es hermosa, su piel suave y tersa, me observa y sus manos se dirigen a su cabello, retirando sus horquillas para dejar caer en cascada su cabello rubio.

¡Me fascina! Me retiro mis pantalones, medias, zapatos quedando solamente en calzones, se acerca, me besa y recorre todo mi cuerpo, ¡Esa es mi rejega!, la abrazo más hacia mí, la recuesto en la cama, estoy a su lado, beso sus labios y absorbo toda la miel que me ofrece, después voy dejando besos me detengo en sus senos los beso, muerdo y sus pezones me entretengo un poco más para disfrutarlos sigo por todo su bello cuerpo hasta llegar a su feminidad, me detengo ahí, observo como ella tiene los ojos cerrados y sus manos en las sábanas apretándolas, olfateo su olor, es exquisito, pero continúo mi recorrido con sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, hasta la punta de sus pies, con mi lengua regreso hasta su feminidad, abro sus piernas y le doy un beso, ella se sobresaltada y cierra sus piernas, me río por su reacción, sigo mi camino hasta llegar a su boca, me pongo a horcadas sobre ella, siente la erección de mi pene, y voltea a verme a los ojos con interrogación, me le tomo una de sus manos y la dirijo ahí para que toque.

Ella toca y se sorprende por mi erección se intensifica, se ruboriza intensamente, yo sonrío, con mi mano la guio para que no se asuste, me complace sentir su mano en mi pene que sobresale de mis calzones, cierro los ojos para disfrutar, sin esperarlo, siento como mi rejega, toca el cordón de mis calzones y tira suavemente para aflojarlos, caen hasta la mitad de mis nalgas, ella abre sus ojos al ver mi vello negro, voltea a verme y yo asiento, nuestras manos terminan de bajarlos, quedando mi pene erecto frente a ella, suelto un pequeño grito cuando su mano lo toca, esto es demasiado para mí, le retiro su delicada mano, la acerco a mis labios y la beso, me levanto y retiro por completo mis calzones. Me pongo sobre ella, la beso hasta saciarme y vuelvo a recorrer su cuerpo, ella jadea y suspira, estoy preparado para adentrarme en ella, cuando siento que es el momento, abro sus piernas y tomo mi pene y lo coloco en su vagina, poco a poco entro en ella, le susurro palabras dulces y tiernas, la beso y la acaricio, ella recorre mi espalda y corresponde.

Cuando llego a esa barrera, de una sola estocada entro, sé que le duele y volteo a ver sus ojos, tienen lágrimas, las beso y su grito de dolor lo tomo con mi boca, quedo quieto unos momentos y continúo moviéndome lento, lento voy aumentando el ritmo, le pido que enrede sus piernas en mi cintura, ella obedece, pero me jala el cabello, en silencio me solicita que empuje más fuerte, la complazco, de verdad que esta mujer rejega me deja sin palabras ya está, tomando el control, es muy apasionada. Embisto más fuerte hasta que juntos llegamos al clímax, termino recostado sobre ella, ambos sudados y jadeando, nuestras respiraciones se van acompasando nuestras miradas no pierden contacto, negro-azul, es sublime verla, retiro despacio mi pene y rodo hasta quedarme a su lado, la abrazo y beso largamente, cuando nos separamos, ella me sonríe y me dice – Es usted un peón grosero, pero qué bien me hizo sentir, en mi primera vez.

¡Te amo, mi rejega!

Fin


End file.
